Naufraga sobre papel
by SthelaCullen
Summary: "La vida no fácil y menos si todo depende de ti, yo solo sueño con perderme entre hojas de papel" Escribí y cerré mi diario, nunca pensé, que sería la última vez qué lo vería ¿Quién lo robó?¿Por qué? Por favor, que no lo tenga Edward Cullen.
1. Capitulo 1: Mi Santuario, la biblioteca

_**Capitulo 1: **_

_**Mi Santuario, la biblioteca.**_

Televisión…aburrida, absurda y monótona televisión. Siempre dirigida por el Sálvame y los programas del corazón. ¡Oh, vaya! Creó que eso rima un poco, quizás debería escribirlo en mi diario…Bueno ¿Por dónde iba? Ah si, ya recuerdo. Como decía, no entendía aun del como miles de personas se pasaban el día sentados en frente de lo que se denomina ``la caja tonta´´. Sinceramente preferí volverme a mi habitación, refugiarme en los brazos suaves y cálidos de mi mejor amigo Anthony y escribir mis pensamientos en mi diario.

Anthony era mi amigo de la infancia. Desde que tengo uso de razón él había estado a mi lado, cuidándome, apoyándome, dejándome llorar las lagrimar en su pelaje. ¿Pelaje? Sí, pues Anthony era el nombre de mi osito de peluche. Este, me lo regaló mi padre cuando cumplí apenas los tres añitos. Por desgracia, fue unos días antes de que falleciese en aquel fatídico accidente de coche por culpa de un conductor ebrio. Aún así, de nada servía llorar ya, mis sentimientos simplemente los plasmabas en mi cuaderno azul de terciopelo haciéndome sentir como una naufraga sobre el papel. Perdida y navegando entre miles de hojas y miles de pensamientos escritos en lindos versos en mi diario.

Tras escribir un par de páginas más hablando de amor, de mi amor por él…cerré el diario, lo coloqué junto a la cama con una pila de libros que debía devolver a la biblioteca y lentamente fui cerrando mis ojitos y dejándome caer en los brazos de Morfeo. El sueño era casi insoportable y pensar que eran las doce de la noche y debía estar despierta a las cuatro de la madrugada hacia que mi estomago protestase con leves rugidos y una punzada de dolor.

El tiempo de noche que pasé durmiendo fue bastante extraño. Con sueños muy curiosos con él y otro con mi familia…Bueno con mi madre, que era la única familia que me quedaba. Me levante con el molesto ruido del despertador y me baje bostezando de la cama. Tras recoger mi pelo color chocolate con la goma elástica para el cabello, lavé mi cara y me puse las gafas de pasta negra. No tardé mucho tiempo en ponerme unos pantalones de chándal algo gastados, mi sudadera ancha color verde y unas deportivas grises, en guardar mi pijama y recoger toda la habitación. Me miré en el espero y no pude evitar pensar en que ojala pudiese ganar algo más de dinero en la cafetería que trabajaba después de clases para comprar aunque fuese un poco de ropa nueva y no tener que ser el centro de todas las burlas en el instituto…Rápidamente sequé una lagrima fugaz que se escapo de mis ojos marrones. Tomé mi maleta con los libros y cogí los libros que había junto a la cama para entregarlos en la biblioteca, pues ni tan siquiera tenía dinero para comprar los libros. Todo el dinero que ganaba se iba en las medicinas de mi madre.

Miré el reloj y eran tan solo las 04:30 AM. Las clases comenzaban a las 08:00 AM pero aun tenía que recoger y limpiar la casa, preparar el desayuno para mi madre, ayudarla a comer y hacer que se tomara todas sus medicinas. Después debía pasar por la cafetería para recoger mi horario de esta semana e ir a la biblioteca a dejar los libros. A la salida de clases debería ir a trabajar y recoger unas flores para la tumba de mi padre que la mujer de la floristería me dejaba a muy buen precio.

Sin más dilación comencé con mis tareas, por suerte la casa era pequeña. Recogí, barrí, fregué el suelo y finalmente miré que había perdido ya una hora más de mi tiempo. Eran las 05:30 AM. Hora perfecta para preparar el desayuno y el almuerzo para dejárselo preparado a mi madre. Mientras las tostadas se hacían, comencé a cortar algo de cebolla y pimiento para hacer un refrito para los macarrones. Al tiempo que la comida se calentaba al fuego unte mermelada en las tostadas las puse en un plato con una servilleta. Seguidamente lo coloqué en una bandeja junto con un zumo de naranja y lo lleve a la habitación de mi madre.

- ¿Bella? – Preguntó en cuanto empujé un poco la puerta

- Buenos días mamá – saludé y dejé la bandeja en el falda de mi madre mientras levantaba la persiana para que entrase al menos la luz de las farolas de la calle. – ¿Necesitas ayuda para comer mama?

- Bella, no estoy invalidad. Podré, no te preocupes por mí.

- Mamá, claro que me preocupo. Tienes mucha fiebre y ayer no eras ni tan siquiera capaz de incorporarte. El médico que vino a casa dijo que necesitabas reposo absoluto y tomar muchos medicamentos. – Fue a buscar las medicinas y las puse junto al desayuno – Bueno mamá voy a desayunar yo también y me iré a clases. Tengo el móvil encima. Si necesitas cualquier cosa solo llámame. El teléfono del médico esta aquí – señalo una hojita de papel. – Yo vendré cuando termine mi turno en la cafetería. – Lentamente bese la frente de mi madre – descansa mamá.

Miré el reloj nuevamente y vi que ya eran las 06:30 AM otra hora más que había transcurrido ya. Volví a la cocina y retire la comida del fuego dejándolo todo listo para cuando mi madre tuviese nuevamente hambre. Tras ello, tomé mi maleta al hombro, guardé los libros para llevarlos a la biblioteca y me fui rápidamente a clases. Aunque sinceramente, no tenía muchas ganas de llegar…

Antes de llegar a mi destino pasé por la cafetería y recogí mi horario de trabajo saludando a mi jefa Ángela y contándole las pocas ganas que tenía de ir a clases; pero a la vez, lo que deseaba encerrarme en mi santuario, huir de la risas de las animadoras y de los chicos del equipo de futbol y refugiarme entre libros, poesías y mi diario.

No tardé mucho en llegar al instituto en mi vieja bici. La amarré en su lugar y me quede observando cómo varios estudiantes llegaban en sus lujosos coches. Bueno, más concretamente los Cullen. En otras circunstancia y si fuesen otras personas hubiese escondido mi cara tras la maleta y corrido hacia dentro del instituto sin pensarlo; pero ellos…eran diferentes. No me hablaban; pero tampoco era invisible para ellos, ni me trataban mal, incluso más de una vez él me ayudo…Él, Edward Cullen, el chico más guapo de todo el instituto, más dulce, más inteligente…¡más todo! Él era simplemente alguien esculpido por dioses y con el que tenía la suerte de compartir varias clases.

- Hola Swan - murmuraron Alice y Rosalie agarradas de los brazos de sus parejas y con una radiante sonrisa que bien podría llegar a cegar a cualquiera.

- Hey Swan – contestaron a la vez sus novios

- Hola Isabe… - Edward estuvo a punto de pronunciar mi nombre con esos labios tersos y suaves pero no pudo terminarlo pues las animadores aparecieron, entre ellas, Tanya.

- Hola Eddie, cariño… - le dio un beso en el cuello y le mordió un poquito provocando una cara algo extraña por parte de Edward a la vez que la apartaba

- Tanya, deja de hacer eso, no me gusta. – Protesto – Además intentaba saludar a… - ¡Oh no problemas! ¡Que no me miren! ¡Que no me miren! Rogué miles de veces; pero de manera inútil.

- ¡Oh! Pero si es la apestada… ¿Qué tal apestadita? ¡Uy! ¿Aún con ese chándal? Es la última moda ¿no? Ja, ja, ja – Todas las chicas que la seguían rieron a coro con el

Lentamente los ojos se me fueron llenando de lágrimas. Agarre con fuerza mi maleta de la cestita de la bicicleta y salí corriendo hacia mi santuario, hacia la biblioteca. Escuche a lo lejos como Edward decía a Tanya que parase; pero ya era tarde, el daño estaba hecho y yo ya era incapaz de dejar de llorar. Al menos, servía para que la gente se riese un poco…aunque fuese de mi…Cuando llegué a la biblioteca esta estaba vacía como siempre. Me fui a mi rincón favoritos cogí la escalerita que había y comencé a colocar los libros que había tomado prestados y a coger algunos nuevos para leer durante la semana de clases que apenas comenzaba y que me pasaría encerrada y escondida, como siempre.

Me senté en mi rinconcito favoritos y abrí el primer libro que había cogido. Era de una historia de amor, de amor imposible; pero con un final feliz, como siempre en los libros y las películas. Aunque la realidad no tuviese luego nada que ver con amor y finales felices. Por lo menos para mí.

Al poco de estar leyendo el timbre de las clases sonó y mi primera clase era biología, con Edward Cullen. No me apetecía nada ir a esa clase tras lo sucedido en el aparcamiento pero por el record de puntualidad te dan algo de dinero y para mí, eso es muy importante.

Anduve por los pasillos del instituto esquivando las miradas de la gente y sus risas dañinas que hacían que mis ojitos volviesen a escocer. Por fortuna la puesta de la clase estaba a mi lado y rápidamente me refugié dentro. El profesor, el cual al igual que todos, estaba al tanto de mi situación me sonrió con lastima me entregó su libro y me susurró que después fuese a su despacho. Aunque ambos sabíamos que no iría pues no me gustaba que me tuviesen lastima ninguna.

Vi a Edward al fondo de la clase, jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello a la vez que colocaba algunas plaquitas en el microscopio. Tomé el libro que me ofreció mi profesor y camine ante las miradas y algunas burlas hacia mi asiento.

- ¡Vosotros! ¡Silencio! – ordenó y los alumnos guardaron silencio

- Gracias profesor… - murmuré

Oculté mi carita tras la maleta intentando limpiar las lágrimas en ella. Pero por desgracia eso me impedía ver bien, por lo que mientras iba hacia mi lugar tropecé y caí. Las risas ahora sí que fueron intensas y los insultos mucho más duros. Por otra parte, mis lágrimas, eran mucho más dolorosas…

Aún así, no pude hacer nada más que levantarme y sentarme en mi asiento aun llorando mientras el profesor no paraba de mandar a callar y rápidamente se apresuró a comenzar con la clase. Yo solo deseaba salir de allí. Huir, esconderme en la biblioteca entre miles de libros que no pueden hacerme daño, que no pueden hacerme llorar…

- Toma… - de pronto un pañuelito de papel apareció frente a mis ojos incluso juraría que rozó levemente mi mejilla.

- Cu-Cullen… - murmuré y tomé el pañuelo para secarme la carita – muchas gracias…esto…esto es humillante…

Edward se quedo callado, quizás no me escucho o quizás volvía a ignórame. Solo sé que en ese momento hubiese deseado desaparecer. Desaparecer para siempre. La clase seguía transcurriendo y miles de versos pasaban por mi cabeza una y otra vez...necesita escribirlos, hacerlo en mi diario pero en ese lugar no podía escribir y mucho menos a su lado. Es por ello que tras terminar la primera clase y puesto que el profesor de la segunda hora estaba de baja, salí corriendo hacia la biblioteca mientras que buscaba en mi maleta mi diario.

Busque y busqué el diario pero este no aparecía. Al principio pensé que eran los nervios; pero cuando me paré a buscarlo me di cuenta de que este… ¡Había desaparecido! Lentamente comencé a rememorar todo lo que había hecho en el día y recordé que cuando entre en la biblioteca aún lo tenía, por tanto, la única solución posible fuese que lo hubiese dejado allí por accidente confundiéndolo con otro libro. Dios Bella eres completamente estúpida pensé y salí corriendo de nuevo hacia la biblioteca. Pero como dicen, las desgracias nunca vienen solas y cuando llegué en la puerta de la biblioteca me encontré un cartel enorme que decía Cerrado por motivos personales Nunca pensé que diría esto pero…¡Maldito sea mi santuario!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>NA<span>: Bueno pues aquí un nuevo fic que apenas comienza. La verdad no estoy muy satisfecha personalmente con el comienzo pero me gusta dejar siempre las cosas a la espera de lo que sucederá. ¿Que pensáis vosotros? ¿Que sucederá con el diario de Bella? ¿Y con un Edward que parece ausente? ¡Pues las respuestas en los próximos episodios! Bueno ya sabeis que no me gusta hacer esperar a la gente que me lee así que ya sabeis una semana maximos :) _**

**_Bueno espero que os haya gustado y porfavor si leis pulsad ese botoncito y dejadme un lindo reviews para saber si quereis saber que pasara, si os gusta incluso si quereis matarme jajajaja espero que lo de matarme no jajaja._**

**_Muchisimas gracias a todos por leer y comentad! _**

**_Un beso vampirico para todos ;[ Nos leemos! _**

**_Att: SthelaCullen_**


	2. Capitulo 2: ¿Que haces aquí?

_**Capitulo 2: **_

_**¿Qué haces aquí?**_

A parte del hecho de que en el instituto tuve que irme a la hora del desayuno porque eran insoportables las burlas y no pude más con la risa de tantos alumnos agolpados a mi alrededor y señalándome una y otra vez con sus dedos amenazadores. No sabía que más hacer. Yo no hacía daño a nadie. Ni me juntaba con nadie, y aún así…seguían odiándome y me odiaban sin conocerme. Cuando huí del instituto me refugié en mi trabajo en el cual hice muchas horas extras ayudando a las nuevas camareras y arreglando el uniforme de otras que se había estropeado un poco. Cuando mi jornada comenzó los clientes aumentaron de golpe. Eran varios los que venían simplemente a verme mover de un lado a otro. Resultaba irónico, en el instituto casi me matan a insultos y en mi trabajo casi se diría que tenía mi club de fans; pero eso era porque ellos no conocían a la Bella que existía fuera del trabajo. El resto de jornada fue bastante tranquila y a las 19:00 PM ya había terminado. Tras ello fui a recoger las flores para llevárselas a mi padre.

- ¡Buenas noches Marie! – Saludé con una sonrisa - ¿Están mis flores?

- Hola Bella, y sí claro que están, como todos los lunes. – me sonrió y se metió en un pequeño almacén a buscarlas. - ¡Aquí están! – la escuche gritar y no tardó ni dos segundos en aparecer con el ramo.

- Dios Marie…es impresiónate… - murmuré y lo cogí en mis brazos sorprendiéndome del peso – Toma – como pude le di 5€…lo siento se este ramo es mucho más caro pero…no tengo más…

- Bella, soy la jefa, puedo hacer un regalo de vez en cuando – me guiño un ojo con una sonrisa y me entregó el billete – Saluda a Renée de mi parte.

- Muchísimas gracias Marie…no sé como agradecerte esto…

- Bella, solo son flores, tranquila – dijo alegre a la vez que me daba un beso en la mejilla de despedida

Me fui de la tienda justo cuando otra clienta entraba y puse el ramo con cuidado en la cestita de la bici para irme al cementerio. Este, como de costumbre estaba desierto. La tumba de mi padre era de las que mejor cuidada estaba, pero aún así tenía algunos excrementos de pájaros y un poco de musgo. Me arrodillé frente a la tumba y deposite con cuidado el ramo mientras sacaba un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y comenzaba a limpiar la tumba con cuidado.

- ¿Qué tal papá? – murmuré - ¿Se está bien en el cielo?...ojala pudiese hacerte compañía…aquí me siento tan sola… - un par de lágrimas resbalaron lentamente por mis mejillas – nunca pensé que esto fuese tan difícil papá…mamá esta tan enferma que no sé cuánto tiempo permanecerá a mi lado; pero por favor no te la lleves…déjala un poquito más conmigo… - sin darme cuenta, comencé a llorar de manera tan desgarradora que la garganta me escocía – trabajo en casa desde las 4 papá…voy al instituto…bueno el instituto es más bien mi infierno…no tengo dinero para ropa nueva papá y la gente me trata tan mal…¿tanto asco doy? – golpeé impotente la hierba y seguí llorando – yo quiero tener amigos…quiero enamorarme papá y ser feliz… ¿por qué no me dejan? ¿por qué no me dan una oportunidad? Solo en el café donde trabajo, el que está al bajar la calle del instituto ¿recuerdas? Solo ahí me tratan bien…- me seco la carita con cuidado – Pero…la realidad…es que solo seré feliz…cuando me lleves contigo… - deposite un beso sobre la fría piedra ya algo más limpia y me marché lentamente

Cuando llegué a mi casa escuché la respiración tranquila de mi madre que al parecer se había quedado dormida. Fui a la habitación y vi que tenía aún los platos sucios del desayuno y del almuerzo. Con cuidado logré colocarle el termómetro y mientras esperaba a que pitase para avisarme que tenía que quitarlo fui a llevar los platos sucios a la cocina y cogí un plato con un poco de sopa que tenía guardado en el congelador. Lo metí en el microondas para que se descongelase y fui de nuevo a la habitación. Al coger el termómetro sentí algo de miedo por si la fiebre subió; pero se mantuvo estable 39,5 décimas lo mismo que la noche anterior. Sin dudarlo fui al baño a por un barreño y un trapo y cuando volví con mi madre se lo puse delicadamente sobre la frente para aliviarla un poco.

El olor de la comida ya llegaba a mí. La serví y cené rápidamente. Después se la lleve a mi madre mientras que la desperté con cuidado. Ella no dijo nada solo comió se tomó las pastillas y se volvió a tumbar mientras yo le colocaba con cuidado de nuevo el paño en la frente.

- Buenas noches mamá…duerme bien…

- Buenas noches hija mía…te quiero…gracias… - me sonrió con sus pocas fuerzas y no tardó ni dos segundos en quedarse dormida de nuevo.

Cuando regresé a mi cuarto saqué los libros que me dio tiempo de coger en la biblioteca cuando perdí mi diario y devolví los otros. Con su ayuda comencé a hacer los deberes de todo el día y adelantando los estudios del día siguiente por si tenía que esconderme de nuevo o huir y no podía asistir a esa clase.

No sé cuándo ni cómo me quedé dormida sobre el escritorio, solo sé que me desperté al escuchar el despertador como de costumbre a las 4:00 AM. Me dolía todo y casi juraría que escuche crujir algún hueso de mi cuerpo cuando me incorporé. La mañana pasó justo igual que el día anterior, el mismo pelo, las mismas gafas, la misma ropa. Las mismas tareas domesticas de nuevo a cocinar y cuidar a mi madre.

- Buenos días mamá…

- Buenos días Bella… - me sonrió y le di el desayuno

- Mamá ¿cómo te encuentras hoy?

- No lo sé Bella… - y antes de terminar de decir nada cayó desplomada sobre la cama tirando al bandeja al suelo

- ¡Mamá!

Rápidamente y a punto de llorar fui a buscar el teléfono y llamé a una ambulancia. No podía más, estaba desesperada, no podía perderla…no podía perder a mi madre…La ambulancia llegó rápidamente la subieron en una camilla y conseguí que me dejasen ir con ella debido a que ya era mayor de edad. El médico que estaba en la ambulancia no dejó de murmurar cosas y eso me puso muy nerviosa. Estaba tan asustada que no podía parar de llorar. Solo quería ser yo la que se fuese yo y no ella. Mi madre, mí querida madre…

En el hospital los médicos rápidamente la ingresaron y comenzaron a hacerle varias transfusiones de sangre. Según me dijo un médico mi madre tenía una anemia muy fuerte, tanto que dudaban que pudiesen incluso comer por ella misma durante al menos un par de días. Yo no paraba de llorar pero saber que se pondría bien con varias transfusiones y que al menos ahora podría estar en manos de profesionales y con las enfermaras que la cuidaran me dejaba mucho más tranquila. Al cabo de un tiempo al fin pude pasar a verla. Ella estaba tranquila, impasible, con los ojitos cerrados como si nada hubiese sucedido. Me acerque con cautela a su lado y tome con delicadeza su mano para que no se desprendiese la agujita por la cual le estaban inyectando la sangre lentamente.

- Mamá…murmuré…mamá…no me dejes nunca por favor… - lloré

- Cariño…no está bien faltar a clases…

- ¡Mamá! – grite al verla abrir los ojos - ¡Las clases no importan! Tú eres lo más importante para mi mamá!

- Bella – como pudo le dio un apretoncito a mi mano – Necesitamos el dinero por el premio a la puntualidad, no podemos permitirnos perder ese dinero y mucho menos ahora…aunque la sanidad sea pública las medicinas son caras y al salir seguro que deberemos comprar aun mas medicamentos…

- Mamá pero…

- Te quiero Bella…y quiero lo mejor para ti y en estos momentos es ir a clases y labrarte tu futuro…

- Yo….

- ¿Le vas a negar algo a una enferma? – sonrió como pudo y nuevamente cerró los ojos cansada – no me moveré de aquí…tranquila…

- Está bien mamá…iré por ti…te quiero… - la besé con delicadeza en la frente y comencé a marcharme.

Como fue al hospital en la ambulancia no tenía la bicicleta así que si quería llegar puntual a clases debería correr como nunca había corrido en mi vida. Corrí, corrí y corrí y finalmente conseguí llegar al instituto justo antes de que sonase el timbre por lo que entre en la clase de manera normal. Pero de normal nada…mi ropa estaba sudada y mas gastada que de costumbre, incluso olía algo mal y mi respiración era tan agitada que pensé que expulsaría el pulmón por la boca. Por desgracia el profesor Banner lo notó…

- Isabella ¿Qué paso? – me preguntó muy alterado

- No es nada profesor…

- ¡Pues que no conoce las palabras ducha y cambio de ropa! – rio una chica de la clase

- ¡Vete fuera de mi clase ahora Jessica estas expulsada! – le gritó el profesor mientras Jessica se largo refunfuñando. - ¿Isabella? – insistió

- Se me rompió la bici y vine corriendo – respondí simplemente - ¿Puedo sentarme?

- Si Isabella siéntate…

- Gracias…

Cuando llegué a mi asiento no me quería poner muy cerca de Edward para que no oliese el desagradable olor que desprendía todo mi cuerpo. Era tan embarazoso que dudaba que él se acercara a mí de nuevo; pero para mi sorpresa me miró a los ojos sonrió y me murmuró.

- Eres una muy mala mentirosa Isabella…no le pasó nada a tu bicicleta ¿verdad?...

- Yo…

- No me des explicaciones…solo espero que no sea nada grave… - sonrió de manera torcida.

Edward dejó el tema, abrió su libro y comenzó a leer algún párrafo que no parecía para nada interesante. Yo por mi parte me puse a buscar en la cajonera el libro que el día antes me había dejado el profesor y finalmente lo encontré y me centré en la clase mirando la página por la que Edward tenía abierto su libro. Él me pillo curioseándolo y no hizo más que sonreír y poner su libro entre los dos. Su gesto me sorprendió y al ver su sonrisa no pude evitar sonrojarme y centrar mi mirada en el libro con el fin de evitar su penetrante mirada. Esos ojos verdes esmeralda con ese hermosos brillo a cualquier chica hacía perder su cabeza. Incluido a mí.

La clase transcurrió tranquila y Edward me ayudó con algunas cosas que no lograba entender. Entre ella el motivo de que en el día de hoy él se estuviese comportante tan amable conmigo. Quizás le daba mucha lástima…demasiada lastima…

Cuando la clase finalizó el se marchó con un leve movimiento de su mano justo antes de que todas las chicas se lanzasen a su cuello dificultándole el llegar a su próxima clase. Por mi parte, yo fui hacia la biblioteca en busca de mi diario.

- Buenos días. Venía a recoger un libro.

- ¡Buenos días Bella! – sonrió - ¿otro? Si ayer te llevaste varios

- Lo sé, pero se me olvido aquí un libro que es mío…algo personal…

- ¿Suyo? Haber descríbemelo…

- Pues haber era de terciopelo azul, en la portada tenía escrito ``Naufraga sobre papel´´ y es bastante viejo.

- Pues…la verdad no me suena que nadie allá retirado un libro así ayer…aunque ayer yo no vine y si mi reemplazo cerró al acabar la primera hora, quizás él lo sepa…Un segundo Bella – Jane comenzó a marcharse y no tardó ni dos segundos en volver con Alec

- Hola Bella…Jane ya me dijo del libro y sí sé que alguien se lo llevó…pero en ese momento yo estaba firmando el registro y como nunca había visto ese libro pensé que era suyo por lo que no le di importancia.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Oh dios mío, esto es horrible! ¡¿Y si lo cogieron las animadoras? ¡Dios me voy a morir… - me golpeé con un libro en la frente - ¡maldición!

- Bella tranquila…seguro que si lo vuelvo a ver sabré quien es, es cliente habitual al igual que tú.

- Está bien Alec, confió en ti…maldito secuestrador de diarios – murmuré

Tras eso volví a mis clases y el resto de día transcurrió como de costumbre por lo menos en el instituto. Esta vez podía esconderme en la biblioteca por lo que no me tuve que enfrentar a las burlas ni nada de mis compañeros de clase. Aun que si con el miedo de quien tendría mi diario y que haría con él. Simplemente me quedaba rogar porque lo hubiese cogido alguien por equivocación.

Cuando terminar las clases fui de nuevo caminando hacia mi puesto de trabajo allí Ángela ya me esperaba con mi uniforme listo y perfecto sobre una silla y con los zapatos nuevos que me compro a juego con el uniforma para que no fuese siempre con mis deportivas. No tardé de 1 minuto para ponerme el vestidito del uniforme y los zapatos nuevos comprobando que eran de mi talla y muy cómodos. Finalmente tomé una pequeña libretita y un bolígrafo y salí de la cocina hacia donde estaban los clientes dispuesta a atenderlos hasta que…

- ¡Camarera! – escuché una suave voz a mis espalda, tan dulce y melodiosa que resultaba inconfundible...

¡¿Qué demonios hacia aquí Edward Cullen?...

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA:_ Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el siguiente capitulo, me gusta este Edward tan misterioso ¿A vosotros no? ja ja ja ja y bueno ¿qué hará el joven y guapo Cullen en el trabajo de Bella? ¿Querrá algo en concreto? ¿O simplemente pasaba por ahí? Bueno...solo diré que las coincidencias no existen. **

**Bueno solo espero que este capitulo os haya gustado y que este fic os guste también. Aunque sobre todo espero ansiosa que me dejéis un lindo review con vuestras opiniones que me encantan y me animan mucho a continuar lo más rápido que pueda con este fic. **

**Solo me queda decir que gracias a todos por leerme y que espero no tardar mucho en actualizar ya sabéis max. 1 semana. **

**Besos vampiricos ;[**

**Att: _SthelaCullen_**


	3. Capitulo 3: Maldito café ¿o bendito?

_**Capítulo 3:**_

_**Maldito café… ¿o bendito?**_

¡¿Qué hacia aquí Edward Cullen?

- ¡Bella! – me grito Ángela desde la cocina.

- ¿Sí? – Me giré intentando ocultarme de la mirada de Edward y que no se diese cuenta de que era yo, a fin de cuentas, en el instituto todos me llamaban Isabella.

- Necesito que atiendas a la mesa 5 y 6, ya sé que son las mesas de Victoria pero se ha tenido que ir por asuntos familiares.

- La mesa…ci-cinco… - tartamudeé y miré hacia atrás sabiendo que su mirada esmeralda estaba clavada en mi espalda.

Estaba muy asustada. No me podía creer que Ángela me hubiese pedido algo así. ¡¿Acaso no había visto que el mismísimo Edward Cullen estaba esperándome en esa mesa? Bueno esperándome no pero… ¡Yo debería atenderle! Tragué saliva una vez, dos veces, tres veces… Intentando ignorar la mesa de Edward me dirigí hacia la mesa seis y tomé el pedido. Un sencillo café y unas tostadas que anoté en mi papel y le entregué a Ángela para que lo preparase.

Entonces llegó el momento…el momento en el cual debería enfrentarme a Edward Cullen y un momento para el que no estaba preparada. Mis ropas eran diferentes a las del instituto. Era la primera vez que Edward me vería con la faldita azul del uniforme con su delantal correspondiente y una camisa blanca con un pequeño corbatín que lo decoraba. Sobre el pecho izquierdo una plaquita en la que ponía ``Isabella Swan´´, es decir, me sería imposible ocultar mi nombre.

Lentamente comencé a caminar hacia él. La libretita que tenía en mi mano estaba temblorosa y el bolígrafo casi se me caía de la otra mano por lo sudorosa que esta estaba. Él no parecía atento a mis andares temblorosos que me hacían estar a punto de caer de rodillas sobre el suelo. Sino que más bien, miraba una y otra vez la carta de cafés y los menús.

Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos…el camino desde el mostrador hasta la mesa número cinco nunca jamás me había parecido tan largo. Entonces…llegué. Su mirada fue desde la punta de mis zapatitos azules hasta mis ojos y sonrió de manera torcida. Solo le había visto sonreír así la primera vez que nos conocimos y él me ayudó de las animadoras. Pero no tardó ni dos días en ser el chico más popular del instituto y yo la chica marginada, la rata de biblioteca sucia que siempre usaba el mismo chándal viejo.

- Bu-buenas tardes señor… - murmuré muy bajito cuando al fin logré encontrar mi voz.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Isabella? ¿Y así vestida?

- Lo si-siento señor, no puedo distraerme charlando con los clientes. – señalo la plaquita de mi pecho – hoy seré su camarera.

- A bueno… - susurró sin más – quiero un café y el almuerzo del día.

- Entendido. No tardará mucho – sonreí y volví hacia donde Ángela estaba entregándole el pedido.

Me puse a dar vueltas entre las mesas, limpiándolas y atendiendo a los clientes con el fin de escapar de las miradas de Edward que no paraban de estar clavadas en mí. ¡¿Pero por qué estaba allí? Seguía sin entender nada. Todo era tan endemoniadamente confuso que solo deseaba que mi jornada de hoy terminase lo más rápido posible. De pronto un ruido sonó a mis espaldas. Me giré y fue justo a tiempo para coger el vaso que a Edward se le había caído de la mesa. Tiempo de coger el vaso pero no de mantener mi equilibrio…

- Ten cuidado Isabella. Estés o aquí o estés en clases sigues siendo igual de torpe…

Mis ojos se comenzaron a abrir lentamente y la calidez pronto llegó a todo mi cuerpo. Sus abrazos me mantenían agarrada por la cintura y mi espalda estaba reposada sobre su pecho. No pude evitar que mi cuerpo ardiese y que miles de terminaciones eléctricas hicieran cosquillas dentro de mi cuerpo.

- Gracias Cullen… - murmuré

- De nada Isabella

Sentí como por unos segundos hundía su nariz en mi pelo oliendo mi champú; pero seguro que simplemente fue producto de mi imaginación. Lentamente me alejó de él y yo deposite el vaso sobre la mesa. Todos los clientes y las camareras que miraban la escena entre risas y cuchicheos volvieron a sus tareas cuando las miré y Edward volvió a sentarse en su mesa tan impasible como siempre y como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Mis mejillas aún seguían ardiendo, por lo que mirando al suelo deposité el vaso de agua - que no sé en qué momento abría conseguido – sobre la mesa de Edward e intenté alejarme de nuevo. Pero justo en ese instante su melodiosa voz sonó a mis espaldas.

- ¿Isabella? – me llamó

- ¿Si Cullen?

- El agua se derramó. ¿Podrías limpiar mi mesa? – rogó con la vocecita de un niño pequeño.

- Claro, tranquilo Cullen.

Lentamente me incliné un poco y saqué el trapito de mi bolsillo del delantal comenzando a limpiar la mesa lentamente. Seguía sintiendo su mirada y solo por ello llegué a pensar que tiró el vaso a propósito para poder observarme más de cerca. ¿Pero por qué me miraba? ¿Acaso tenía algo raro en la cara?

- Isabella… - ¡Mierda! Seguro que tengo algo en la cara de verdad pensé

- Di-dime – tartamudeé

- ¿Por qué trabajar aquí?

- ¿Eh?

- Solo tengo curiosidad – respondió simplemente

- Cullen, no te molestes pero…no creo que te importe… - sin saber muy bien por qué actué tan fría con él me marché de su mesa y me encerré en la cocina. No quería que él me tuviese pena.

Me alejé lentamente de su mesa y comencé a caminar hacia la cocina. No deseaba que Edward Cullen conociese mi situación y mucho menos él. A fin de cuentas, cualquiera tendría pena de una chica pobre y cuya madre estaba ingresada en el hospital.

Al poco tiempo de estar en la cocina Ángela me entregó en una bandeja los platos que le debía entregar a Edward. Los tomé, no con mucho entusiasmo, y volví a dirigirme hacia él. Por suerte en la cocina no había tenido que enfrentarme a su acusante mirada color esmeralda; pero ahora…ahora debería incluso hablar él.

Mi corazón latía muy deprisa y mis manos sudorosas hacían temer que la bandeja acabase en el suelo junto con toda la comida desperdigada. Pero yo era una profesional. No podía permitir perder este empleo por lo que finalmente deposité con mucho cuidado la bandeja sobre la mesa de Edward.

- Aquí tiene señor, espero que disfrute de su comida. – saqué mi libreta y garabateé en ella – aquí tiene la cuenta espero que todo sea de su agrado.

- De acuerdo; pero creo que me marcharé ya. ¿Puedes ponérmelo para llevar? – maldito Edward no sabía que estaba planeando pero siempre se las ingeniaba para que volviese con él.

- Si claro no hay ningún problema…

Cogí de nuevo la comida y me dirigí hacia la cocina. Lo puse todo en unas fiambreras, menos el café que se había quedado bebiéndolo y finalmente lo coloqué todo en una bolsa de la cafetería.

Cuando estaba muy cerca de la mesa el ya estaba de pie apoyado en la silla y con el dinero depositado sobre la mesa. Al verme sonrió y estiró su mano para ayudarme con la bolsa. Yo se las entregué y el simplemente miró el reloj de la cafetería y después comprobó el contenido de la bolsa. ¿Acaso no se fiaba de mí?

- ¡Bella! – me gritó Ángela, por lo que me di la vuelta para verla – Victoria ya volvió así que no debes cubrir más su turno, puedes marcharte cuando quieras.

- Gracias Ángela.

¡Al fin mi tortura había acabado! Ni tan siquiera me giré para despedirme de Edward sino que me fui hacia vestuario para quitarme el uniforme y ponerme mi chándal viejo que tanto echaba de menos. Tan cómodo aunque rasgado y con un olor tan dulce a suavizante aunque pareciese manchado y sucio.

Cuando al fin estuve lista y mi uniforme estuvo guardado en mi taquilla cogí mi maleta del instituto y salí por la parte trasera con el fin de no volver a encontrarme más con Edward Cullen. Bella, Bella quien te diría que tu querrías huir del magnífico Edward Cullen pensé para mí misma; pero que equivocada estaba…nadie puede huir de Edward Cullen.

- Buenas tardes de nuevo Isabella.

- ¿¡Cullen? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- ¿Yo? Nada en especial un gatito se metió debajo de mi coche y cuando salió corriendo lo perseguí me dio pena y quería llevarlo a casa a Alice le gustan mucho los animales. – dijo como si eso fuese lo mas mínimamente creíble.

- ¿Y dónde está ese gatito si se puede saber? – pregunté algo enojada por su constante acaso. ¿Qué diablos quería Edward Cullen de mí?

- Pues…esto…supongo que escapó… - me sonrió haciendo olvidar totalmente mi enfado. – Bueno ya que hemos coincidido aquí ¿quieres que te acerque a casa? - ¡¿Qué? Espera Bella, espera… ¡¿Edward Cullen te estaba ofreciendo llevarte a casa?

- No puedo…no voy a mi casa…voy a…otro sitio… - murmuré intentando no decir que iba al hospital.

- Te llevo, no sería un caballero sino lo hiciese. – volví a insistir; pero yo no quería que el supiese nada y mucho menos que viese el hospital o la casa en la que vivía.

- Lo siento Cullen; pero… ¡Tengo que irme!

Sin más dilación salí corriendo. No, él no podía saber nada de mí. Por su bien, todo debería ser como siempre, yo la rata escondida entre los libros de la biblioteca y él el chico más lindo, guapo y popular de todo el instituto. Corrí sin descanso calle tras calle, tropezando y llorando…aun no entendía muy bien por qué pero por primera vez me daba cuenta de algo, aunque quisiera estar con él…aunque él se ofreciera a llevarme día tras día…él y yo no podíamos estar juntos. Nunca. Por su bien, por el de ambos.

Al cabo de veinte largos minutos logre al fin llegar al hospital. Mi chándal estaba más sudado que de costumbre y mi cabello se pegaba en mi frente. Al llegar a la habitación mi madre seguía dormida y una enfermera muy guapa colocaba correctamente la bolsita de suero. Cuando me vio se me quedó viendo un largo rato, creo que se pensaba que yo sería un paciente; pero cuando me senté al lado de mi madre simplemente dejó de mirarme y se marchó cautelosa de la habitación. Tomé lentamente la mano de mi madre depositando un ligero beso sobre ella y seguidamente apoyé mi cabecita en la cama al lado de su manita y cerré lentamente los ojos. Mañana, tenía el presentimiento de que sería un día muy largo.

- Disculpe señorita – escuché una suave voz a mi espalda – traigo el desayuno para la paciente. – lentamente fui abriendo los ojos y me incorporé

- Lo siento, me dormí. – miré el reloj. Aún eran las 6:00 AM

- Tome, este es el desayuno. – lo dejó en una mesita a nuestro lado – El médico pasará en la tarde. Disfruten del desayuno.

Lentamente se marchó de la habitación y yo moví suavemente a mi madre para ayudarla a desayunar. Ella comenzó a abrir sus ojos castaños lentamente y al verme una leve sonrisa apareció en su cansado rostro. Yo solo le devolví la sonrisa y le enseñé el desayuno. Mientras se incorporaba, yo destapaba la bandeja y comenzaba a pelar la manzana que había.

- ¿Puedes comer sola mamá? – dije justo cuando terminaba de pelar la manzana y la colocaba de nuevo en la bandeja.

Estoy mejor Bella, en el hospital me tratan muy bien. Así que venga, debes volver a clases. Seguro que estas deseando escribir miles de nuevos versos en tu diario – me sonrió y yo no quise confesarle que en realidad hacia dos días que mi diario estaba desaparecido y que Alec seguía sin darme noticias sobre él.

- Si mamá, estoy escribiendo hermosos versos – comencé a levantarme lentamente – Bueno mamá tengo que irme. Las clases comenzaran pronto.

- Anda ve Bella – me dio un beso en la mejilla con mucha delicadeza – pásatelo bien en la biblioteca.

- Descuida

Tras besarla en la frente tomé mi maleta vieja y comencé a marcharme hacia las clases. Como iba tarde no me quedó más que volver a correr. Después de esto y entre lo poco que comía no tardaría mucho en perder el conocimiento. Esperaba que Ángela me dejara picar algo en el trabajo.

Cuando llegué al instituto aún no había mucha gente pues quedaban aun 40 min para el comienzo de las clases; pero entre las pocas personas que había, los Cullen eran parte de ellos. Edward estaba con su hermano Emmett y con el novio de su hermana Alice, Jasper, apoyado en el capó del jeep charlando entre risas y golpes en el hombro. Rosalie aún seguía sentada dentro de su BMW maquillándose un poco en su espejo retrovisor y Alice…¿Dónde estaba Alice Cu…

- ¡Cuidado! ¡Ahhh!

De pronto, todo pasó a cámara lenta. Alice Cullen que portaba en sus manos varios cafés para su familia tropezó con un boquete que había en el asfalto y cuando intento sostener el equilibrio arrojó los cafés y estos… ¿Adivinan donde cayeron?

- ¡Oh dios, Isabella cuanto lo siento! – se disculpó mientras sacaba un pañuelo e intentaba inútilmente quitar todo el café derramado sobre mí.

- No importa Cullen. No fue tu culpa. Supongo que tendré que romper el record de puntualidad e ir a mi casa a por algo de ropa limpia… - me quedé pensativa. ¿Tenía acaso más ropa?

- ¡No! ¡No puedo permitir eso Isabella!

- ¿Qué sucede Alice? – preguntó Rosalie que aparecía a las espaldas de aquella duendecillo de piel pálida, cabello negro con cada punta en una dirección y de ojos color miel.

- Que tropecé y derrame todo el café sobre Isabella – murmuró con carita triste mientras Rosalie jugaba con su cabello rubio y fijaba sus ojos también miel sobre mi chándal viejo.

- Si que la has hecho buena Alice; pero no te preocupes, recuerda que trajimos algo de ropa para cambiarnos tras E.F. Simplemente que se la ponga y ya después iré yo a por algo durante el descanso.

- ¡Rosalie eres la mejor cuñada del mundo! – Alice no tardó ni dos segundos en abrazarse a Rosalie que rió antes los saltitos de alegría de su cuñada.

- Esto…chicas…muchas gracias de verdad; pero dudo que sus ropas me queden bien y además no es para tanto. Iré a por algo y ya está. No quiero causar pro…

- ¡Chicos! – Alice ignoró lo que decía y comenzó a llamar a los chicos Cullen y su querido novio.

Ellos no tardaron en venir y al verme me miraron algo sorprendidos. No tardaron mucho en darse cuenta del estropicio que Alice había causado en mi chándal con los cafés y en reír al ver la sonrisa de su hermana pequeña. Al parecer ellos no tenían que decir nada más para entender lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Rosalie por su parte ya se había marchado hacia su flamante BMW.

- Al parecer no te queda más remedio que someterte a las chicas Swan. Son peligrosas te aviso – rió Emmett

- Yo…de verdad quiero irme. Lo siento pero…no creo que deba estar aquí con ustedes y… - comencé a marcharme pecho choqué con Edward

- Creo que estás rodeada Isabella…

- Por favor yo…no quiero ser una molestia. Solo deseo ir a la biblioteca.

- Swan tranquila, no somos como las animadoras. Alice y Rose te dejaran algo de ropa y nada más. Después no sabrás nada más de nosotros, tranquila – sonrió Jasper.

- Yo…

- ¡Ya deja de negarte Swan! – rio Emmett – anda, anda, quien pensaría que la inocente Swan fuese tan quejica – siguió riendo

- Está bien… -murmuré

- ¡Sabia que la convenceríais chicos! – Alice dio saltitos colgándose del brazo de Jasper y Rosalie simplemente rió

- Supongo…que debo daros las gracias Cullens… - intente sonreí

- Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Edward – dijo Alice a la vez que señalaba a cada uno de ellos – no hace falta tanta formalidad señorita Swan – rió - todos nosotros te llamamos Isabella, así que tu llámanos por nuestros nombre.

- Bueno, si Isabella realmente se sintiese a gusto nos dejaría llamarla Bella. ¿Así te dicen en tu trabajo no? – sonrió Edward de manera torcida

- ¿Bella? Es más bonito la verdad… y ¿Qué trabajo? – preguntó Rosalie.

- Nada, no es nada. Llamadme como queráis. Solo será un día…- murmuré

- Ya vemos que no te caemos bien... – dijo Alice tristemente

- ¡No es eso! Solo que…yo no pertenezco a vuestro mundo…

- Bella…tú perteneces a donde quieras estar…

No sé qué pasó por mi cabeza, por mi corazón, por mi alma; pero era la primera vez que alguien me decía algo así que me trataban bien en lugar de reírse de mí por lo que sin dudarlo la abrace. Ella se sorprendió incluso la noté algo tensa; pero sus bracitos pronto me rodearon y la escuche reír a la vez que decía algo sobre lo bien que olía mi pelo.

Cuando al fin nos separamos vi que todos los Cullen estaban sonrientes y que Rosalie nos miraba con ganas de un abrazo. Cosa que cumplió rápidamente a la vez que decía que no la dejásemos fuera y reina con Alice. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo duraría aquello; pero lo que si sabía era que por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba riendo de verdad y que el café había pasado a ser mi bebida favorita…

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_ _**Bueno aquí esta el capitulo número 3 espero que os haya gustado, a mi me encanto escribirlo, ese Edward tan distante y a la vez cercano que me encanta y esa forma de jugar con Bella y con el baso de agua. Como decía a mi me gusto mucho espero que a ustedes también os haya gustado. **_

_**Bueno ahora solo me queda pediros que me dejéis un lindo review con vuestras opiniones y todo eso que estoy deseando leer. **_

_**Gracias a todos por leerme!**_

_**Un beso vampirico para todo ;[**_

_**Att: SthelaCullen**_


	4. Capitulo 4: Las Chicas Cullen

_**Capitulo 4:**_

_**Las chicas Cullen **_

Cuando al fin nos separamos vi que todos los Cullen estaban sonrientes y que Rosalie nos miraba con ganas de un abrazo. Cosa que cumplió rápidamente a la vez que decía que no la dejásemos fuera y reía con Alice. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo duraría aquello; pero lo que si sabía era que por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba riendo de verdad y que el café había pasado a ser mi bebida favorita…

Alice y Rosalie me tomaron rápidamente de los brazos ante la mirada de todos los Cullen y ágilmente correteamos por los pasillos del instituto dirección al vestuario de chicas. Rosalie no paraba de buscar en su bolsa la ropa indicada para mí. Mientras, Alice hacía ya tiempo que me quito el coletero y con un poco de agua, espuma y el secador de pelo comenzó a rizar mi cabello. Juro por lo más sagrado que intenté resistirme, que incluso me golpeé con el secador de pelo intentando huir. Por desgracia, solo conseguí una ligera queja de las chicas y hacerme un chichón, por lo que no volví a intentarlo.

- ¡Listo Rosalie! ¿Qué te parece su pelo? – dijo Alice girándome en la dirección de Rosalie

- ¡Perfecto Alice! – sonrió – Ahora habría que quitar esas lentes y poner un poco de maquillaje y…

- ¡Parad! ¡Parad! – rogué – solo quiero algo de ropa limpia, no veo nada sin mis lentes y no tengo lentillas, además odio el maquillaje…

- Está bien, está bien…- dijeron con pesadez

- Pues aquí tienes, escogimos unos vaqueros porque de seguro te sentirás más cómoda que con una falda y una blusa azul, creemos que es tu color – Rosalie me mostró la ropa – toma – sonrió – y venga rápido vístete solo quedan 10 min para el inicio de la clase.

- Yo…chicas esa ropas tienen que ser muy caras…yo…no creo merecerlas…

- ¡Isabella pero si somos ricos! Esto no es más que un trapito. Además es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por manchar tu único y apestoso chándal. – se quejo Rosalie

- ¡No apesta! – grité enojada – Ustedes lo veis todo muy fácil… ¡No quiero vuestras ropas! ¡Iré así a clases! – me abrí paso y me dispuse a marcharme, estaba muy dolida, pensé que ellas eran diferentes; pero como todos se burlaron de mí.

- ¡Isabella espera! – Gritaron a la vez

- ¡Todos sois iguales! ¡Todos! – me fui de un portazo y me encerré en el cuarto de baño llorando.

Me pasé los diez minutos que quedaban antes de las clases llorando. Yo pensé que ellas eran diferentes, incluso pude llegar a pensar que por primera vez en mucho tiempo podría tener amigas…amigas de verdad, con las que llorar, con las que charlar, con las que pasar las noches de sábado viendo una película en casa y comiendo un rico bol de helado. Aunque debido a mi economía no tenía ni televisión, ni bol de helado y mucho menos un DVD y películas para ver. Recordar todo eso me hizo llorar aún más fuerte. Me deslicé lentamente por la pared sentándome en el suelo, haciéndome una volita y ocultando mis ojitos entre mis piernas. No quería ir a clases y más aún con mis ropas aún manchadas por el café que Alice Cullen me había derramado.

*Ring* *Ring*

El timbre de clases comenzó a sonar y no me quedó más remedio que echar un poco de agüita en mi cara para intentar borrar de mis ojos las marcas del llanto. Rápidamente la sequé con unos pañuelitos y salí del baño dirección a mi clase de biología. ¡Maldición! ¡Por qué compartiría esa clase con Edward! pensé. Lentamente fui caminando por el pasillo intentando cubrir las manchas de café con mi mochila, aunque resultaba totalmente inútil.

Cuando llegué a clases el profesor aún estaba poniendo sus cosas; pero la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban sentados y como de costumbre risas y murmullos llegaron a mis oídos. No tardaron en llegarme algunas bolas de papel y varios insultos sobre si había hecho mis necesidades sobre mi ropa. Las lágrimas volvían a agolparse en mis ojos; pero tenía que permanecer en esa clase por el premio de puntualidad. Lo necesitaba. El profesor Banner por su parte intentaba hacer callar a sus alumnos y al verme hasta el mismo se sorprendió de mi desagradable aspecto y mi fuerte olor a perro mojado.

- ¿Qué paso Isabella?

- Nada, se me cayó el café encima y no pude ir a cambiarme.

- Entiendo…

- ¡Qué mentirosa ratita! – miré hacia donde venía esa desagradable voz y pude ver a Tanya Denalí en la puerta que parecía traer algunos libros para el profesor Banner. – ¿Tienes tiempo para arreglar un poquito tu pelo y no lo tienes para cambiarte de ropa? ¡Vamos Isabella! –gritó irónica - ¡No quieras dar pena Swan, ¿me vas a decir que tienes dinero para arreglarte así el cabello y no para comprarte unos vaqueros?

- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡El pelo es porqué…

- ¿A alguien le interesa lo que tenga que decir la rata? – preguntó Tanya interrumpiéndome – ¡Isabella, estamos cansados de verte dar pena, das asco Swan! ¡Nunca tendrás amigos ni aunque quieras dar pena! ¡Así que lárgate!

- ¡Ya basta! – grito el profesor Banner – Señorita Denalí vaya al despacho del director, tiene un parte de expulsión, no permitiré que en mi clase se falta de este manera el respeto a una de mis alumnas.

- ¡Bah! ¡Mis padres tiene mucho dinero, dudo que ese parte de expulsión dure mucho tiempo en mi lindo expediente académico! – Sonrió y se fue dando un fuerte portazo

- ¡Espere señorita Denalí!

El profesor Banner no tardó nada en seguirla y dejó a la clase en un silencio sepulcral. Yo solo quería ver lo que Edward pensaba de todo lo que esa mujer con lengua viperina había dicho; pero cuando le busqué con mi mirada me di cuenta de que no estaba sentado en su asiento. De lo que si me percaté es de que todos me miraban de pies a cabeza, demostrándome que se creyeron cada una de las palabras que esa mujer – cuyo nombre me da dolor incluso de pensar – había dicho.

Yo nunca quise dar pena a nadie, yo solo quería tener amigos con los que reír, libros que leer y sobre todo alguien que me quisiera por lo que soy y no por mi aspecto tan desaliñado. Yo solo quería ser feliz… ¿Acaso pedía mucho? Solo quería sonreír de verdad, reír, poder salir con mis amigos tarde tras tarde en lugar de trabajar para vivir. ¡Yo no quería dar pena! ¡Yo no quería ser el objetivo de las animadoras! ¡Solo quería vivir! Porque ellas…día a día me estaban matando. Ese mujer estaba tan equivocada, si yo quisiera dar pena me pondría a llorar en clases, diría que tengo que trabajar para vivir y que mi madre está ingresada en un hospital. Yo no quería dar pena…yo solo quería…no estar sola…yo…

- ¡Dejad de mirarla así! – de pronto un cuerpecito pequeño y esbelto se situó frente a mí y me abrazo mientras una chica alta y rubia se puso a su lado con los brazos cruzados y muy seria mirando a todos los presentes.

- ¡Dejadla de una vez! ¿Acaso os ha dado a alguno de vosotros por conocerla? ¿Por preocuparos por ella? ¡Es fácil juzgar a las personas por su apariencia! ¡Es fácil mantener al margen sin hacer nada! Y mientras… ¡ella tiene que sufrir por culpa de idiotas superficiales como vosotros! ¡Aprended a conocer a las personas antes de juzgarlas! ¡Vámonos Isabella!

No pude evitar abrazarme con mucha fuerza a Alice mientras Rosalie pronunciaba ese discurso. Ellas antes me habían hecho daño; pero merecía la pena por lo que ahora estaban haciendo por mí. Alice me devolvió el abrazo y junto a Rosalie y ella salí de la clase y nos fuimos a la cafetería que en esos momentos estaba vacía a causa de que ya habían comenzado las clases. Yo seguía callada mientras Alice acariciaba mi pelo y Rosalie intentaba consolarme para que dejase de llorar; pero yo no podía, no podía más soportar esto. Todo era por mi madre, por ella y solo por ella…

- Venga Bella, no llores más, no merece la pena llorar por esos idiotas… - murmuro Alice muy bajito

- No lloro por ellos…yo…gracias…fue muy injusta con vosotras…

- No las des Bella – sonrió Rosalie – yo debería disculparme, nunca quise ofenderte, solo quería ayudarte un poco. Toma – lentamente me dio los vaqueros de antes y la blusa. – Son un regalo, para disculparnos.

- Esto…yo no puedo aceptar algo así…no quiero que tengáis pena de mi…

- No es pena Bella, nosotras queremos darte una oportunidad, déjanos conocerte y quién sabe, quizás al final hasta acabemos siento amigas por culpa de ese café derramado.

- Pero yo…

- No aceptamos un no por respuesta – dijeron a coro y con una sonrisa y no me quedó más que coger la ropa

- Yo…gracias por todo chicas…os prometo que no soy tan mala como la gente se piensa – digo algo triste

- Entonces… – ambas se miraron de forma siniestra - ¡Vamos al vestuario!

- ¡Esperad! ¡Esperad!

No pude evitar dejarme guiar por las chicas Cullen y unirme a sus risas sinceras y alegres mientras nos saltábamos las clases para irnos al vestuario. Nunca antes había sido tan feliz. Ver a Rosalie y Alice jugar lanzándose pequeñas bolas de espuma para el pelo y lanzándomelas a mí para que me uniese a su juego, me hacia estar completamente radiante. Estaba tan alegre que por primera vez en mi vida, olvidé todo el problema con mi diario desaparecido. Alice termino de recoger mi pelo suelto colocándole una pequeña horquilla plateada y me puso frente al espejo diciéndome que estaba muy bonita. Yo solo le sonreí y le di un enorme abrazo; pero todo aún no había terminado, quedaba que me vistiesen, y eso, creo que era la parte más terrorífica de todo el asunto.

Mientras yo me ponía la ropa que ambas me habían regalado ellas se encargaban de intentar limpiar la mancha enorme de café que había en mi chándal. Cuando estuve lista me coloqué bien las gafas de pasta negra y llame la atención de las chicas tosiendo un poco de manera disimulada y mirando con timidez al suelo. La verdad, es que la ropa de Alice me venía perfecta, los vaqueros era algo ajustados pero me quedaban muy bien y la blusa azul era simplemente perfecta.

Alice y Rosalie parecían algo distraídas retocando el carmín de sus labios por lo que no me quedó más que volver a carraspear y esa vez, si parecí llamar su atención. Lentamente se giraron y al verme sus caras eran un poema. Los ojos ligeramente abiertos y sus labios curvados con una linda y emocionada sonrisa.

- ¿Me…veo bien? – pregunté algo nerviosa

- ¡Guau Bella! ¡Estas increíbles! – grito Alice acercándose a mí y acomodándome bien la blusa

- Estas perfecta Bella – me sonrió también Rosalie

- ¡Fiu Fiu! ¡Isabella estás cañón! – escuché una estruendosa risa a mis espaldas y al girarme vi a Emmett Cullen acompañado de Jasper

- ¡Emmett! ¡Que tu novia soy yo! – se quejó Rosalie mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su enorme novio

- ¿Qué tal todo cariño? – murmuró Alice a Jasper mientras le daba un ligero beso en los labios

- Muy bien peque, las clases de educación física no son problema para nosotros dos – rió

- Esto…siento interrumpir el momento…pero soy la única que se pregunta ¿qué hacen dos chicos en el vestuario femenino? – sonreí algo nerviosa

- ¡Es verdad! – Alice comenzó a empujar a Jasper – fuera, fuera – dijo riendo y empujándolo un poco pero sin aplicar fuerza alguna.

- Lo siento, lo siento, veníamos en busca de Edward – aclaró

- Pensamos que estaría por aquí buscándoos, así que si lo veis decidnos, habíamos quedado para tomar algo y está en busca y captura – rió – ¡cuidado es peligroso!

- Emmett, nuestro hermano no es un asesino en serie

- Eso es lo que te crees hermanita ja, ja, ja – su risa malvada casi consigue que mis pelos se pongan de punta.

- Anda Emmett, vámonos y deja de hacer el tonto, supongo que Edward se habrá ido hacia su siguiente clase. ¿Tú estás con él no? En clases quiero decir.

- Sí, Jasper – "por favor que no me haga hablar con él, por favor, por favor…" supliqué

- Dile de nuestra parte que le esperamos en su volvo en el descanso. ¿Vela? - ¿Por qué el destino siempre me ponía a Edward Cullen en mi camino?

- Está bien..se lo diré… - dije algo pensativa

*ring*ring*

El timbre comenzó a sonar y por algún motivo extraño un hormigueo recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Estaba nerviosa, más que eso, estaba temblando no sabía que diría la gente al verme de estas formas. Tan arreglada, tan desconocida para mi imagen anterior. Era tan diferente que por un momento al mirarme al espejo me moví comprobando que aquella chica reflejada era yo. Alice y Rosalie se despidieron de mi con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla manchando mi carita de su carmín y los chicos me dirigieron una linda sonrisa y se marcharon del vestuario agarrados a la cintura de sus novias.

Yo me quedé durante 5 segundos más mirando mi imagen en el espejo y colocándome bien la horquillita plateada del cabello. Tomé aire un par de veces, tras esto, muchos serían los comentarios que ahora llegarían a mis oídos y no sabía si estaba preparada para ello. Aunque Bueno, tras este cambio, bien podría hacerme pasar por una chica nueva. ¿Se darían cuenta acaso de que soy Bella? ¿Isabella Swan? No lo creo.

Salí del vestuario mirando a ambos lados del pasillo esperando que este estuviese desierto. Pero como se sabe la suerte nunca está de mi lado y en esos momentos el pasillo estaba totalmente repleto de estudiantes que cambiaban de clases y charlaban apoyados en las taquillas mientras sacaban libros y libros de estas. Estaba muy asustada, no podía salir así. Ya no sabía qué hacer; pero entonces, le vi, caminando entre los alumnos con ese aire cargado de belleza y elegancia que parecía una hermosa estrella brillando en el cielo de una noche de tormenta. Tan ágil y tranquilo que hacía que todos mis miedos se esfúmense.

Y entonces lo hice, salí al pasillo y me mezcle con la gente siguiendo a aquel adonis que ya casi había desaparecido de mi vista. Por primera vez me sentí bien conmigo misma, segura. No tardé mucho en llegar a la clase, varios alumnos ya estaban sentados y Edward hojeaba sin parar un cuaderno mientras garabateaba lentamente en él. El profesor aún no habían llegado y fueron muchos los ojos que en cuanto entré se posaron en mi. Yo no supe qué hacer solo caminé en silencio hacia Edward y me senté a su lado.

- Este asiento está ocupado – dijo sin levantar la mirada y sin dejar de escribir en su cuaderno.

- Lo sé… - murmuré simplemente – pero no entiendo por qué me dices eso Cullen – cuando pronuncié su apellido levantó ágilmente la mirada y mis ojos castaños quedaron hipnotizados por su mirada esmeralda

- ¿Isabella? – preguntó algo sorprendido

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me veo mal? – pregunté algo alarmada

- No es eso solo…estas diferente

- ¿Para bien?

- No sabría que decirte…

Sus palabras me sorprendieron para a la vez me pusieron muy triste, la única razón por la que quería cambiar, por la que me dejé convencer, era para estar bonita, para estarlo para Edward y sus palabras, me estaban causando daño. Yo era consciente de que jamás sería tan hermosa como alguna de las animadoras; pero al menos esperaba volver a ver esa hermosa sonrisa suya que me mostró en mi café. Yo solo quería verle sonreír, quería que me sonriese, a mí…

Mordí con fuerza mi labio inferior intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir tras su rechazo. Él no pareció darse cuenta y volvió a garabatear en su cuaderno, ignorándome; pero aunque él me ignorase las demás personas de la clase no paraban de mirarme algo incrédulos. Hasta que finalmente uno se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Isabella Swan? – ante la mención de mi nombre levante la cabeza e intenté sonreír

- ¿Sí?

- Te ves mucho mejor así – Mike me sonrió de menara torcida y los murmullos volvieron a escucharse en toda el aula.

Yo intenté ignorarlos y comencé a sacar mis libros haciendo como la que no escuchaba cada palabra de odio de las chicas y cada alago por parte de los chicos. De pronto se hizo el silencio y pude ver al profesor entrar en la clase y comenzar a borrar algo que estaba escrito en la pizarra con caligrafía perfecta y por lo que pude deducir no se trataba de la letra de ningún profesor sino de...¿un alumno?. Hasta entonces no me había fijado en ello; pero sí que lo hice cuando leí al final "Querida Naufraga sobre papel" Mis ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas y pensé que jamás podría leer tan rápido; pero lo conseguí, en la pizarra decía "Sueñas con perderte entre hojas de papel, yo sueño con el segundo en que te pueda querer..." Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y una fugaz lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla, era una contestación, una contestación a la primera página de mi diario...

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Bueno aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo de Naufraga sobre Papel y espero que os guste, la verdad a mi no me convence mucho este capitulo, aunque algunas cosas si me gustan pero sobre todo el siguiente capitulo si que será trepidante! La verdad es que tengo muchas ideas y aún queda mucha naufraga ja, ja, ja bueno no tanto o quizás si? Bueno quien sabe ja, ja, ja todo dependerá de como siga este fic, si os gusta y si no.

Es por ello que espero ansiosa vuestros reviews para saber si os gusta este fic y si debo seguir con él hasta el final. Asi que espero vuestras opiniones. ¡Gracias!

Bueno mil besos vampiricos para todos!

Nos leemos! ;[


	5. Capitulo 5: ¿Dónde estás Edward?

_**Capitulo 5:**_

_**¿Dónde estás Edward?**_

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y una fugaz lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla, era una contestación, una contestación a la primera página de mi diario.

- ¿Sucede algo Isabella?

- ¿Eh? – miré a Edward que me miraba algo sorprendido al verme tan pálida como las hojas del libro de matemáticas.

- Casi parece que un vampiro te chupó lo sangre

- Eh…solo recordé que Jasper me dijo que fueras a tu volvo en el descanso. Al parecer te estaban buscando.

- ¿Has hablado con Jasper? – preguntó algo incrédulo

- Sí y me trató bastante mejor que tú…

No sé muy bien porqué dije eso último, pero vi que Edward pareció algo enojado tras mi afirmación, apartó su mirada y volvió a garabatear en su cuaderno. Él también me hizo mucho daño con su indiferencia, es por ello que no debería sentirme culpable al ver sus ojitos esmeraldas algo tristes y sus labios ligeramente curvados un poquito hacia abajo, parecía un lindo cachorrillo y… ¡Dios mío! Resultaba totalmente imposible estar enojada con él.

- Edward…yo…

- Shhh…intento atender a la clase Swan. - Nuevamente indiferencia y nuevamente dolor…mucho dolor…

- ¡Como quieras eres un idiota Cullen!

Estaba tan enojada y a la vez tan frustrada que no era ni tan siquiera consciente de lo que decía. De todos modos Edward parecía ignorar cualquier palabra que yo dijese. No quería estar a su lado, solo quería alejarme de él. Por lo que dudándolo un poco levante mi manita y llamé la atención del profesor que no dudó en darme la palabra.

- ¿Si señorita Swan?

- Esto…disculpe pero desde aquí no veo muy bien ¿Puedo cambiarme de sitio?

- Claro señorita Swan, póngase junto a Newton si lo desea.

- Gracias profesor.

Sonriendo cogí mis libros y ni tan siquiera miré a Edward que tampoco levantó su mirada de su cuaderno garabateando con líneas y palabras escritas que no lograba leer. Caminé algo torpe al sentir de la mirada de todos mis compañeros clavadas en mi espalda y finalmente me senté junto a Mike que me sonrió y colocó su libro entre ambos para que no tuviese yo que volver a sacar el mío. Esto resultaba tan extraño, Mike Newton jamás se portó bien conmigo, más bien siempre se unía a las risas de su admiradora Jessica que era una fiel secuaz de ``La víbora de los pompones´´ más conocida como Tanya Denalí.

Me senté lentamente a su lado sonriendo de la manera más real que pude y comencé a prestar atención a la clase de matemáticas. Aun que la verdad, no merecía la pena atender, a fin de cuentas atendiese o no nunca jamás entendería el teorema de Pitágoras. A mis espaldas Jessica no paraba de pincharme con el lápiz cuando Mike se me acercaba más de la cuenta y de murmurar que debería haberme quedado con mi apestoso chándal y no volverme una zorra. Pero la verdad, después de lo que me había pasado con Edward ya nada me podía afectar. Él siempre me trata bien cuando era la chica sucia y repugnante que nadie quería ni tener cerca y ahora que estoy bonita, que me veo bonita solo para él, me trata como si fuese…una completa desconocida…¡¿Quién se cree que es Edward Cullen para hacerme pasar por tanto sufrimiento? ¡¿Por tantos dolores de cabeza? ¡¿Quién se cree…él?...El chico al que amas Bella...ese es él… me recordó la pequeña vocecita oculta en algún rincón de mi cabeza y aunque odiase admitirlo…tenía razón…

El tiempo comenzó a pasar lentamente, ignoré a Jessica y sus lápices afilados y también el descarado coqueteo de Mike Newton. Solo quería estar atenta a la clase y olvidarme de Edward Cullen. Olvidarlo para siempre…¡Edward Cullen eres un idiota! grité para mis adentros Isabella Swan deja de pensar en Edward Cullen me recriminé. ¡Dios mío! ¡Estaba volviéndome loca!

- Y eso es todo, chicos. Mañana recordad que no hay clases y lo que dimos hoy entrará en el examen del próximo jueves. – Bien Bella, eso te pasa por no atender a Pitágoras y todas sus razones trigonométricas que son tan aburridas.

- Hasta mañana – dijimos todos a coro y el profesor se comencé a marchar. Yo estaba recogiendo mis cosas cuando Mike me agarro de la cintura con fuerza provocando la mirada de todos y los gritos de Jessica

- Oye Isabella ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo esta noche? Mañana no hay clases así que podemos recogernos tarde.

- Newton, lo siento pero no quiero problemas y… - vi que Edward me miraba y entonces, por alguna razón hice la mayor estupidez de toda mi vida - ¿Te viene bien a las ocho?

- ¡Perfecto! – Mike me guiñó un ojo

- ¡Mike! ¡Habíamos quedado tú y yo esta noche! – gritó Jessica

- ¡Vamos Jess no hay nada serio entre nosotros además lo normal es aburrido hay veces que hay que innovar – rió y me soltó – Ya quedaremos otro día , Bye.

Mike comenzó a marcharse de la clase seguido por Jessica que aún seguía gritándole y gritando que yo no era más que una puta zorra. Por mi parte, preferí ignorar todos esos comentarios y comenzar a guardar mis cosas para ii hacia la próxima clase. El resto de alumnos ya se había marchado cuchicheando sobre lo sucedido y Edward había desaparecido. La verdad, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo lenta que era recogiendo mis cosas. Finalmente terminé y colgué mi maleta al hombro poniendo bien la silla en su lugar y dispuesta a marcharme. De pronto, un golpe secó se escuchó a mis espaldas mi giré sin dudarlo e impidiéndome el paso frente a la puerta recién cerrada del aula, Estaba Edward Cullen.

- Cullen, me asustaste… - comencé a caminar hacia él e intenté esquivarlo para irme del lugar

- No te marcharas de aquí Isabella, no hasta hablar conmigo.

- ¿Ante me mandaste a callar y ahora quieres hablar? Es un poco tarde Cullen, quiero irme, así que déjame marchar.

- Tu tampoco fuiste muy agradable…no te pega insultar a los demás.

- A ti tampoco te pega mandar a callar a nadie ni decirme que me veo igual de fea que antes – protesté apartando la mirada

- Yo nunca dije que fuese fea Isabella – dijo rápidamente – solo dije que no sabía si estabas mejor ahora que antes

- ¡Es evidente Cullen! ¿Acaso no ves lo bien que ahora me tratan todos?

- ¿Estás realmente segura de eso Isabella? Yo creo que solo buscan acostarse contigo – pareció algo enojado pero más enojada esta yo

- ¡Tú no entiendes nada Edward Cullen! ¡Nada! ¡Tú siempre has sido tan perfecto…tan popular y tan lindo!

- ¿Te parezco lindo? – rio Edward

- ¡Deja de vacilar Cullen! ¡Tú no entiendes que para mí esto es algo importante! ¡Al fin tengo amigos! ¡Amigos Cullen!

- ¿Realmente piensas que esos son tus amigos? ¿Esos que solo te hablan cuando estas así de arreglada? ¡Nadie te quiere por lo que eres Isabella sino por lo que pareces! ¡Por ser una cualquiera más!

- Una…cualquiera… ¿así me ves Cullen? – sus palabras me hicieron tanto daño que fui incapaz de contener mis lágrimas frente a él

- Bella…yo…lo siento no quería decir eso…solo que quiero que veas que no te quieren por…

- No quiero saber más de ti Cullen, no me llames Bella, no tienes derecho ni tan siquiera a nombrarme… ¡Te odio Edward Cullen! ¡Te odio! ¡No quiero saber más de ti! ¡Jamás!

Con fuerza le empujé hacia uno de los lados, abrí la puerta y salí corriendo por los pasillos del instituto dirección a la biblioteca, a mi santuario… ¡¿Pero qué diablos le pasaba a Edward Cullen? ¡Yo solo quería ser feliz y por una vez que logro estar algo más alegre él derrumba y pisotea todo mi mundo son solo unas palabras. "Eres una cualquieras más" palabras que me perseguirían por el resto de mi vida. Me sentía tan idiota por haber pensando que él me trataría igual de bien que en el café. Él sí que era un hipócrita, en el café podía permitirse el lujo de tratarme decentemente; pero cuando llegábamos a clases y estábamos rodeados de su sequito de fans no se atrevía jamás a decirme a tratarme de esa forma, obvio, le importaba demasiado su reputación. Aún así yo hace tiempo que perdí la esperanza de que día tras día él se enamorase de mí, algo así…era totalmente imposible…él jamás me apreció…jamás e importé y lo acababa de demostrar desde el primer momento en que me dijo que era una cualquiera…una fulana…

De pronto, entre las lágrimas y mi torpeza acabé tropezando algo, mejor dicho con alguien que me arropó entre sus finos y pálidos brazos. La miré y vi que efectivamente se trataba de Alice Cullen que me miraba muy preocupada y costeada por Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie.

- ¡¿Bella que te pasa? ¡¿Qué sucede? – preguntó muy alarmada

- Sabes Alice…- murmuré bajito mirando al suelo – el precio que hay que pagar por ser feliz es que la persona que más te importa te haga el mayor daño del mundo… - de nuevo comencé a llorar

- ¿Eh? – preguntaron todos a coro

- Bella no entendemos nada por favor explícate – pidió con una sonrisa Rosalie

- Él es un idiota…yo…ya no quiero estas ropas, no quiero ser feliz…¡No puedo serlo! Porque cuando al fin tengo la oportunidad de serlo todo mi mundo se rompe en tantos pedazos como se acaba de romper mi corazón…

- ¡Isabella! ¡Espera! – su melodiosa voz llegó a mis espaldas y su silueta de ángel del infierno se acercó hacia mi

- Gracias por escucharme pero tengo que irme…

Y corrí y corrí como alma que lleva el diablo, como si la muerte estuviese persiguiéndome en vez de ser ese maldito ángel divino. Escuché de nuevo su voz, una vez, dos veces, esa voz que sonaba como dulces campanitas al pronunciar mi nombre; pero yo ya había tomado una decisión. Para Edward no era más que una cualquiera, pues eso iba a ser esa misma noche. Espero ansiosa mi cita con Mike Newton, suerte que hoy tenía el día libre.

Las clases concluyeron sin más percances, principalmente porque me las pasé escondida entre las miles de estanterías que había en la biblioteca a la espera de que Edward Cullen no volviese a encontrarme en todo lo que quedaba de día y así fue. Tuve tiempo de leer y releer mil veces esa historia de amor prohibido escrita por una mujer en cuyo nombre ni tan siquiera presté mucha atención por lo interesante de esta, creo que era Stephenie Meyer, pero la verdad no estoy muy segura, pues resultaba imposible no perderse en las páginas de ese hermoso libro. Sin tan siquiera quererlo te encontrabas navegando en esa historia de amor imposible entre un hermoso y cautivador vampiro y una humana torpe y desaliñada que sin proponérselo es capaz de ganarse su corazón. Me pregunté, algún día yo podría vivir un amor así, un amor de novela romántica y no una tragedia como la de Romeo y Julieta; pero poco a poco…al ver como día tras día se iba desarrollando mi vida, cada vez tenía más claro que para él no era más que un insignificante saco de basura, que una "cualquiera", que mi amor jamás sería correspondido y que la única forma de ser feliz era reunirme en el cielo con mi querido padre.

El timbre de las clases sonó y al fin pude salir de la biblioteca. Hoy no tenía que ir a trabajar por lo que antes de ir a mi cita con Mike Newton pasé por la floristería para comprar dos ramos de flores, uno para mi querido padre y el otro para mi madre. Como de nuevo no tenía dinero y puesto que Alice y Rosalie me reglaron la ropa decidí dárselas a Marie a cambio de los ramos de flores y como era ropa de marca y muy nueva acepto con una sonrisa y nos metimos en el almacén para cambiarnos. Yo me puse mi chándal que tenía guardado en la maleta y ella aun seguía peleándose con los vaqueros. Cuando salió al fin, se veía hermosa, tal y como yo me había visto hacia unos momentos; pero de todos merecía la pena.

- ¡Gracias Bella!

- Gracias a ti por las lindas flores, Marie – sonreí y las tomé

- Bueno supongo que ya te vas, ha sido un placer verte Bella, te deseo lo mejor. – sonrió y comenzó a preparar un nuevo ramo de flores

- Adiós Marie, que te vaya bien.

Me despedí con la mano como pude y me marché lentamente con cuidado de no tropezar y estropear las flores. No tardé mucho tiempo, apenas unos veinte minutos en llegar al cementerio de las afueras y buscar la tumba de mi padre. La piedra estaba algo mohosa y tenía alguna suciedad por culpa de los pájaros. Por ello tomé mi pañuelo y saqué mi botellita de agua de la maleta mojándolo y comenzando a limpiar la piedra.

- Hola papá… - murmuré limpiando lentamente las letras de su nombre - ¿Estás bien allá arriba? ¿Cómo está la abuela? Seguro que todo allá es perfecto ¿verdad? …ojalá…pudiese decir lo mismo de mi vida aquí…Edward me dijo que era una cualquiera y hoy posiblemente cometa una locura con un chico del instituto ¿Tan mala he sido en esta vida papá? ¿Tan mala he sido que merezco sufrir hasta el punto de llorar lágrimas de sangre? ¿Cuánto tengo aún que sufrir papá? – pregunté al cielo llorando - ¿Cuánto para que me arranques de una vez de este cuerpo, de esta condena terrenal? Llévame contigo…llévame contigo…y salva la vida de mamá y si te la llevas a ella…mátame…porque ya no tendría ninguna razón para seguir con vida... – escuché el ruido de alguien más llegando al cementerio por lo que limpié mis ojos con mucha fuerza haciéndome un poquito de daño y tras dejar las flores colocadas de manera perfecta me levanté y comencé a marcharme

Quizás me había vuelto loca, pero por un segundo juraría que él había apoyado su mano en mi hombro y en un susurro, como el viendo moviéndose entre aquellas lápidas, murmuró que él me protegería; pero eso no podía ser cierto, nada más, que un mero productor de mi imaginación. Lentamente caminé de nuevo, esta vez debía ir a visitar a mi madre. El camino esta vez si fue bastante largo, yo diría que tarde más de cincuenta minutos. Cuando al fin llegué, una enfermera se me acercó y me preguntó cómo me encontraba y que me sucedía, yo le dije algo avergonzada que no era una paciente, que venía a visitar a mi madre. La enfermera se disculpó y se marcho muy avergonzada.

Caminando por aquellos extraños pasillos, que más bien parecían un puzle, llegué a la habitación de mi madre. Ella estaba dormida, como siempre, pero por fortuna su carita tenía mucho mejor aspecto. Ya no era una momia pálida y amarillenta, ahora se podía notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Cogí el jarrón que había allí y lo llené de agua limpia para colocar las flores. Mi madre pareció despertar moviendo un poquito sus parpados; pero no fue así, siguió dormida plácidamente y yo no quise despertarla. Acaricié con cuidado su pelo y limpie su carita del sudor.

Pasé varias horas en el hospital sentada al lado de mi madre y viendo un poquito la televisión que había en la sala. Una enfermera entró un par de veces para cambiar la bolsita de suero de mi madre y para hacer la cama contigua que estaba aún vacía. Como no tenía reloj y vi que ya estaba anocheciendo pregunté a la enfermera que hora eran las 19:30. Grité. Llegaba tarde a mi cita. Rápidamente recogí mis cosas y me marché corriendo. Tenía ganas de llegar, era el momento de la verdad, Mike me vería igual de desaliñada que todos los días y posiblemente me rechazara. Quizás me había preocupado de más. A él no le gustaba siendo Bella.

Llegué al café poco más de las 20:00 y vi que Mike ya estaba esperando en la puerta. Mi miré en el reflejo de un coche, mi pelo aún estaba arreglado aunque ya no quedaba ni un poquito de maquillaje y mucho menos de la Isabella linda que había conocido Mike Newton. Caminé hacia él prepara para su rechazo y entonces…todo sucedió…demasiado rápido…

- ¿Isabella? – preguntó mirándome con desprecio

- Si, soy yo – murmuré – Newton, no soy la Isabella Swan que estaba en clases, esta soy yo…

- Así que eres una cobarde ¿no?

- ¿Cómo?

- Una puta muy cobarde

- ¡Yo no soy…! – pero no me dejó terminar.

- ¿A no? Te presentas así en clases ligando descaradamente con todos los tíos del lugar, incluso con Cullen que no te hizo caso y yo decido darte el gusto de acostarte conmigo y vienes así solo porque te entro miedo, pero ya es tarde Isabella Swan, ya sé cuál es tu verdadera forma y la ropa me da igual, dentro de nada no quedara ni una sola prenda en tu cuerpo… - con fuerza me agarró de las muñecas y comenzó a tirar de mi hacia el interior del callejón que había justo al lado

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! – grite llorando - ¡Yo no soy lo que dices! ¡Yo no soy una puta yo no… -de nuevo me fue imposible decir ni una palabra más, pues con fuerza, su mano impacto en mi mejilla y me reboleó al suelo sin ningún cuidado

- ¡Cállate zorra! ¡Soy Mike Newton! ¡Y nadie me rechaza!

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Por favor! – supliqué; pero ya era tarde…

Con fuerzas sus labios impactaron contra los míos con brusquedad, yo intentaba resistirme, apártalo, golpearlo; pero no tenía fuerza suficiente. Sus manos avariciosas comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo con sumo deseo mientras yo no paraba de gritar, patalear y golpearle; pero ninguno de mis golpes tenía ningún efecto. No podía, esto no podía estar pasando. Mis lágrimas y mi llanto era cada vez más profundo. Cada caricia era como si con una navaja arañara mi piel e incluso mis propias lágrimas hacían daño mi rostro.

- ¡Cállate zorra! – exigió con fuerza enojado por mi resistencia

- ¡No! – grité de nuevo y esta vez si conseguí alejarlo. Aunque…ojala…me hubiese violado; pues lo que pasó después…fue aun peor…

- ¡Maldita desagraciada!

Sus frías manos rompieron la parte de arriba de mi chándal y tocaron mi piel. Entonces…cuando pensé que me violaría me empujó con fuerza para dominarme; pero como no dejaba de resistirme tomó un ladrillo que había cerca, lo levantó con fuerza y…me golpeó… lentamente con un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza y con su imagen en mi mente pensé "¿Dónde estás Edward?" y entonces todo se volvió…negro…

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bueno aquí esta el capitulo número de 5 de "Naufraga sobre papel" espero que os guste tanto como a mi escribirlo, la verdad este capitulo me gusto mucho aunque a la vez es triste...¿Qué creéis que pasara? ¿Violará Mike a Bella? ¿Por qué Edward le dijo esas cosas a Bella? Bueno pues varias respuestas a esas preguntas y mucho más en el próximo capitulo de "Naufraga sobre papel".

Como decía espero que os haya gustado y espero ansiosa vuestros reviews que me encantan y me animan muchísimo con esta historia.

Bueno me despido de todos con un beso vampirico :[

_**Att: SthelaCullen**_


	6. Capitulo 6: Mi nombre es Edward Cullen

_**Capitulo 6**_

**Mi nombre es Edward Cullen**

Sus frías manos rompieron la parte de arriba de mi chándal y tocaron mi piel. Entonces…cuando pensé que me violaría me empujó con fuerza para dominarme; pero como no dejaba de resistirme tomó un ladrillo que había cerca, lo levantó con fuerza y…me golpeó… lentamente con un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza y con su imagen en mi mente pensé "¿Dónde estás Edward?" y entonces todo se volvió…negro…

"¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? Me duele…la cabeza… ¿Qué ha pasado?" Pensé lentamente pero incluso pensar hacía que fuertes punzadas dañasen mi cuerpo. Intenté abrir mis ojos pero no podía. Con cuidado intenté esta vez mover los dedos de mi manita derecha pero nuevamente me fue inútil; por fortuna, finalmente conseguí mover mi mano izquierda pero solo un poco y provocándome algo de dolor. No tenía muy claro que era lo que estaba sucediendo, solo tenía vagos recuerdo y sentía que mi mente había dejado de controlar mi cuerpo. "¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué no me podía mover? ¿Qué había pasado con…¡Dios me duele la cabeza!"

Pasé varios minutos más simplemente moviendo ligeramente mi muñeca. Tenía miedo, miedo a no poder volver a moverme, miedo a abrir los ojos y saber donde me encontraba pues en ese tiempo vagamente pude recordar su figura tocándome y… ¿golpeándome? Quizás por ello me era imposible recordar muchas cosas. Un instante, un segundo y un ruido leve a lo lejos que se sumaba a los otros y finalmente…lo conseguí. Cerré con fuerza mis ojos marrones y cuando los quise abrir estos obedecieron tímidamente dejando ante mí un ligero matiz de luz y de lo que parecía ser un borroso techo blanco. "¿Dónde estaba?" me pregunté de nuevo; pero nuevamente seguía sin obtener respuesta.

Pasaron quizás algunos segundos hasta que mis ojos dejaron de escocer a causa de la luz y mis pupilas dilatadas fueron capaces de enfocar la habitación en la que me encontraba y todo eso que sentía pegado a mi cuerpo desde que comencé a recuperar vagamente mi conciencia. Pude ver que a mi derecha había una enorme ventana por la que entraba algo de brisa fresca que mecía mis cabellos al compás de las cortinas de la sala. Un pequeño ruidito se escuchaba a mi lado y me fijé en que se trataba de un cardiograma donde de manera escalofriante veía el latir pausado de mi corazón. Fue entonces, cuando los cables unidos a mi cuerpo cobraron finalmente sentido, estaba hospitalizada y a juzgar por la cantidad de máquinas que había debía de haber estado bastante grave.

Una vez vi que a mi izquierda no había nada de interés comencé a girar lentamente mi cabeza hacia el otro lado con cuidado de no despegar ninguna ventosa de los cables de mi cuerpo. No sé qué sentí con exactitud en aquel instante, ni entendía muy bien por qué el cardiograma señalaba mucha más actividad y sonaba de manera muy moleta, solo sé que aquella imagen cargada de ternura, como dibujada por dioses, no podía ser real. Era el chico más hermoso que había visto en mi vida con sus labios ligeramente abiertos, sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza reposando sobre su mano con un pequeño pétalo enredado en su cabello cobrizo procedente de las flores que había en un jarrón a su lado. Ese hermoso joven se había quedado dormido en el sillón junto a la camilla, quizás… ¿esperando a que yo despertara?

- ¿Señorita Swan? – un hombre alto y apuesto entró por la puerta con sus hermosos ojos me miró y si no fuese por su bata de médico hubiese jurado que era otra alucinación.

- Bue… - tosí sin querer un poco y aclaré mi voz – buenas tarde…doctor

- No sabe cuánto me alegro de verla despierta – sonrió – todos estaban muy preocupados de usted.

- No me trate de usted por favor… - murmuré, aún me costaba mucho hablar - ¿Qué pasó doctor? ¿Quiénes son los que se preocupaban? ¿y…nos conocemos? Usted…se parece a… - mi voz era cada vez más lejana.

- Está bien Isabella, no te diré de usted. Soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen, recibiste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, mi hijo te trajo aquí y cuando digo que todos están preocupados me refiero a…

- ¡Bella! ¡Bella! – de pronto vi como Alice entraba por la puerta corriendo y abrazándome con cuidado – dios mío estábamos tan preocupados, no me podía creer que fuese cierto cuando papá llamó diciendo que habías dado señales de consciencia.

- ¿Alice? – pregunté aun sabiendo la respuesta

- Si Bella, estoy aquí y no estoy sola mira – Rose estaba con Emmett cerca de la puerta y Jasper apoyado esta. – todos hemos venido a verte…hasta él… - miré hacia donde Alice señalaba y entonces de manera inconsciente me sonrojé y entonces…pregunté algo y todos palidecieron…

- ¿Él? Es hermoso… ¿quién es?

- Pues Edward, Bella, ¿Quién sino? – dijo Rosalie mostrando algo de palidez en su rostro

- ¿Edward? Debería… ¿conocerle?

El silencio se hizo en la habitación y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el hermoso chico de cabellos cobrizo que al fin mostró sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes. Todos parecían pálidos, expectantes por qué él dijese algo pero simplemente me sonrió tocó mi cabello y murmuró.

- Encantado de conocerte, mi nombre es Edward Cullen – su mirada me cegó

- Bella Swan… - murmuré algo cegada por su belleza y educación

- Creo que has recibido un fuerte golpe, deberías dejar que mi padre te examine ¿vale?

- Yo…debería conocerte… ¿verdad?...recordarte quiero decir…

- Lo importante Bella, es que estés bien.

Su mano viajo por mi pelo acariciando con delicadeza mi cabeza y su sonrisa volvió a deslumbrarme, yo no pude evitar sonreírle y cerrar mis ojos al disfrutar de su roce. Cuando dejé de sentir su calor abrí mis ojos y vi que el tal Edward le decía algo a su padre y se marchaba colocando correctamente un par de flores del jarrón. Alice y Rosalie se miraron con una sonrisa.

- Edward es muy bueno… - murmuré

- ¿No recuerdas nada? ¿Sobre Edward?

- No…yo…lo siento…

- Bella tranquila – miré al doctor que nuevamente había formado parte de la conversación – es normal que por el golpe hayas perdido parte de tus recuerdos. Será mejor que os vayáis tengo que hacerle algunas pruebas a Bella.

- Está bien, cuídala papá.

- ¡Espera! – grité intentado incorporarme – yo…necesito llamar a mi madre y también a… un sitio…

- Bella, Edward nos contó, llamamos a tu trabajo y a tu madre. Carlisle lleva su caso, ella lo sabe y tranquila, está mejor. – Las palabras de Alice me consolaron y sonreí tímidamente, pues la verdad no podía dejar de sentirme mal por haber olvidado al tal Edward Cullen.

Carlisle pasó varias horas junto con un par de enfermeras haciéndome una larga y cansada serie de pruebas para ver si había olvidado más cosas aparte de Edward Cullen. La verdad había cosas que hacían que pensar me provocase un fuerte dolor de cabeza, entre ellas lo sucedido antes de que llegase al hospital…aunque por desgracia, eso sí que lo recordé y a la perfección. Aunque no tenía muy claro como logré escapar; pero Carlisle me dijo que mejor debía preguntarle sobre lo sucedido a Edward y a Emmett.

El resto de pruebas fueron algo tontas a mi parecer; pero por suerte no tardaron mucho en concluir. Carlisle me dijo que todo estaba bien, que había pequeñas cosas que parecían borrosas pero que no tardaría en recordar. Sobre el caso de Edward, me comunicó que podía haber sido por varias cosas; pero que quizás era por un recuerdo bloqueado. Me explicó que cuando alguien te importa mucho y te hace daño hay veces que tu mente para proteger su cordura las elimina y con ese golpe borrarle fue mucho más sencillo. "¿Por qué no olvidé a Mike? Quizás porque Edward antes de olvidarle era alguien muy importante para mi… ¿Acaso estábamos saliendo juntos y por eso era tan tierno?" No tenía ni la más remota idea y el simple hecho de pensar tanto en ello volvió a darme dolor de cabeza.

No sé exactamente en quedé profundamente dormida pero soñé o quizás recordé a ese hermosos chico sosteniéndome entre sus fuertes y firmes brazos y pronunciando en la lejanía mi nombre. Por la oscuridad y los gritos bien podría haber sido una pesadilla; pero estar en sus brazos, se sentía como el mejor de los sueños que alguien puede desear. De pronto un lindo y melodioso canto llegó a mis oídos provocando que mi sueño acabase y lentamente abriese mis ojos para volver a la realidad. Pude ver entonces como un pequeño pajarillo estaba posado en la ventana piando una alegre melodía.

- ¿Cómo estás Bella? - esa voz y la forma dulce y melodiosa de pronunciar mi nombre solo podía ser ese al que todos llamaban Edward.

- ¿yo? – pregunté confusa

- Claro – rió de manera melodiosa

- Estoy bien…tu papá me dijo ayer que dentro de poco me darán el alta y podre ir a….

- ¿ver a a tu madre?

- Si…yo no quería que nadie supiese que estaba enferma…

- Siempre quieres hacer las cosas tu sola Bella – volvió a jugar un poco con un mechón de mi cabello entre sus dedos.

- Eres muy bueno conmigo Edward…no sé porque te olvidé… - mis palabras provocaron una extraña mueca en su rostro.

- Ya recordaras Bella, hasta entonces…te cuidaré…

- ¿Hasta entonces?

- Shhh…no hagas más preguntas. Tienes que descansar

- Pero…aún quiero saber…como llegué aquí…

- Ya lo sabrás, ahora lo importante es que te pongas bien y puedas venirte a casa.

- ¿A casa?

- ¿No te dijo Alice?

- ¿El qué?

- Nada, nada – rió y acaricio mi carita – eres una impaciente Bella

- Tú fuiste quien me dejó con la duda – bufé como una niña pequeña.

- Lo siento peque ¿me perdonas? – sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa y sus ojos verdes se posaron en los míos acariciando con sus dedos mi mejilla.

- Yo… ¡Eres imposible Edward! – nerviosa me giré y le di la espalda escuchando de nuevo su risa como pequeñas campanitas.

- Me tengo que ir Bella, tengo clases, luego vendré a verte ¿vale? Por cierto te traje tu chándal, está limpio y mi madre lo cosió arregló un poco. Así podrás volver a ser…mi Bella… - las ultimas palabra las murmuró pero yo fui capaz de oírle… ¿su Bella?...

Tras despedirse son su hermosa sonrisa y besando con delicadeza mi cabeza se fue y volví a quedarme sola a la espera de que mi próximo visitante me aclarase la verdad sobre quien era Edward Cullen para mí, que era yo para él y porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos me venía en sus brazos. Quizás ese recuerdo fuese de cuando me salvó o simplemente la fantasía de que me sostuviese entre sus fuertes brazos. Pasé varios minutos sola en la habitación, solo con la compañía de algunas enfermeras que me miraban y mimaban por si me faltaba algo. La verdad es que nunca me había puesto a pensar cuan sola debía sentirse mi madre en aquella habitación y más cuando los programas de la tele tampoco eran muy interesantes.

Pasaron un par de horas y al fin parecí encontrar algo de interés en la televisión. Homer Simpson siempre me había hecho reír en esos momentos que estaba tan triste y sola era lo mejor que podía ver. Además me ayudaba a despejarme y a no pensar…Estando en la cama del hospital sin poder hacer más que pulsar el mando de la televisión, no quería pensar en mi vida, en mi casa sucia, en mi madre que tan sola debía sentirse y en mi padre cuyas flores ya debían de haberse marchitado en su tumba. No quería pensar que cuando saliese de aquel hospital mi vida volvería a ser la misma desgracia día tras día y noche tras noche. Al menos en el hospital, era feliz. Me visitaban, me cuidaban y Edward Cullen…ese lindo chico que tanto deseaba recordar, era el ángel que velaba todos y cada uno de mis sueños. "Oh Edward… ¿por qué te he olvidado?…"

- ¡Toc, toc! – escuché una risa musical al otro lado de la puerta - ¿Se puede Bella?

- Claro Alice, pasa.

- ¡Bella! ¡Bella! – la pequeña duendecilla casi se me tira encima si no llega a pasarla Emmett

- ¡Duendecillo la vas a destrozar!

- ¡Bájame hermano oso! – pataleo la pequeña en los brazos de su hermano

- ¿Cómo estás Bella? – preguntó Rosalie ignorando la pequeña pelea de los hermanos Cullen

- Tengo muchas preguntas…

- ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó Jasper entrando por la puerta con un hermoso ramo de flores

- ¡Oh Jasper! ¡Es precioso! ¡Gracias! – tomé con cuidado las flores

- ¡Jo, a mi hace mucho que no me reglaras flores Jazz! – se quejó Alice

- Pero te regalo besos – sonrió coqueto y Alice se libro de los brazos de su hermano para correr a los de su novio

- Bueno…esto…decía que tengo preguntas y…

- Es verdad, ¿Qué quieres preguntar enana? – sonrió Emmett

- ¿Cómo escapé? ¿quién es Edward para mí? ¿porqué sueño con él?...no entiendo nada…él ha estado conmigo…hoy y…fue tan dulce, me cuidó tanto que… ¿éramos pareja? – la cara de todos era completamente un folio en blanco.

- ¡¿Pareja? ¡¿Pero de donde sacas eso Bella?

- No sé…el parece muy bueno…y… ¿no es así no?

- Haber Bella vayamos par parte ¿vale? – comenzó Emmett - ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Edward no te contó?

- No, decía que no quería darme dolor de cabeza que debía ponerme buena…

- Creo que a tu hermano le han abducido los alienígenas, Alice – murmuró Rosalie

- Tanto Edward y tanto Edward Jo – se quejó Emmett – ¡yo también la salvé!

- Anda osito no te pongas celoso – sonrió Rosalie abrazándole

- Oye, oye…dejaros de mimos y explicarme por favor – rogué riendo

- Vale, tomad asiento, esta historia es muy interesante… - Emmett apagó las luces – era una noche oscura y tormentosa…

- ¡Emmett! – nos quejamos – está bien, está bien…paseaba con Edward, el chico guapo por si no recuerdas el nombre…

- Me lo han repetido muchas veces – rio

- Bueno pues íbamos caminando, veníamos de tomar algo en el café que hay a la esquina, por algún motivo Edward quería ir allí y entonces…

_**Edward P.O.V**_

- ¡Vamos Emmett reconoce que el café está delicioso!

- Si pero…Rose me mataría si supiese que estuve rodeado de tantas camareras guapa

- ¡Bah! Eres un exagerado. – me quejé

- ¿Pero Edward porque quería salir hoy? ¿No decías que había alquilado una peli?

Emmett no había parado de hacer preguntas desde que salimos de casa; pero la verdad no podía saberla nadie pues el motivo resultaba incluso algo patético. Había salido a espiar la cita de Isabella Swan con el maldito desgraciado de Mike Newton. ¡¿Quién se creía ese desgraciado para mirar de esa forma a Bella? ¡¿y porqué mi hermana y Rosalie habían sido tan hipócritas? Estaba muy enojado, Bella era bonita con su chándal y su coleta, con su carita de ángel y esas pequeñas ojeras que la hacían ver cansada aunque adorable, ella no debía de ser una barbie de plástico debía ser siempre Bella, esa linda chica que hacía a mi corazón dar vueltas; pero fui tan idiota, portándome tan distante con ella por culpa del qué dirán y por culpa de hacer caso y creer todos esos rumores y por ello ahora que sabía cómo era realmente, que me había enamorado con cada palabra, no sabía cómo conquistarla. Como decía, yo quería a mi Bella y fui un idiota al decirle lo que sentía sobre su nuevo aspecto, solo quería que se diese cuenta que siendo ella, que siendo Bella, es cuando era perfecta.

- ¿Edward? ¿en qué piensas hermanito? – Emmett llamó mi atención – pareces enamorado – rio

- Y tu pareces idiota – protesté – ¡Ah es verdad si lo eres! – reí ganándome un golpe en el hombro por parte de mi hermano

- ¡No! – de pronto entre el ruido agobiante de la ciudad un gritó llegó a mis oídos

- ¿Has escuchado eso Emmett?

- ¿El qué?

- Shhh…calla Emm

Mi hermano guardó silencio a la vez que cerraba los ojos conmigo intentando aislar algún sonido que no fuese el de la ciudad y finalmente lo conseguí. Alguien estaba gritando y por el sonido diría que procedía de algún callejón cercano. Emmett me miro y yo asentí, no hizo falta decir más, simplemente nos separamos y salimos corriendo. Miré en el primer callejón cercano que encontré y…nada solo un simple gato. Volví a correr, esos gritos, esa voz…me era tan familiar…escalofriantemente familiar…De pronto mi móvil sonó era Emmett.

- ¡Edward! ¡Rápido, pide una ambulancia! ¡Estoy en el callejón junto a la cafetería! ¡Es muy urgente!

- ¡Emmett! ¡¿Qué pasa Emmett? – grité pero el ya había colgado

Rápidamente salí corriendo hacia donde Emmett decía a la vez que llamaba a una ambulancia. No tarde ni 5 segundos en llegar al callejón y entonces…creí estar viviendo una pesadilla…Emmett sostenía por el cuello a un Mike Newton con el labio roto y ensangrentado y en el suelo con un charco de sangre a su alrededor estaba Bella…mi Bella, inconsciente y con una herida en la cabeza. No lo dudé corrí hacia ella y la tomé con fuerzas en mis brazos. Su cuerpo se sentía algo frió y el hecho de que sus ropas estuviesen rotas no ayudaban a que su cuerpo mantuviese el calor. Me quité la chaqueta y se la puse y sostuve con cuidado su cabeza intentando detener la hemorragia con el pañuelo de mi bolsillo. Pero resultaba casi imposible, la sangre escapaba de entre mis dedos y las lágrimas ya resbalaban por mi rostro.

- Bella…Bella…mi Bella… - supliqué una y otra vez – no pasa nada te vas a poner bien…te vas a poner bien mi Bella… - me di cuenta que mis lágrimas ya estaba incluso mojando la chaqueta que la cubría

- ¡Edward compórtate como un hombre! – grito Emmett - ¡Tenemos a Newton! ¡La policía viene en camino y también la ambulancia! Todo saldrá bien relájate Edward

- ¡No puedo Emmett! ¡La sangre no deja de brotar de su cabeza la estoy perdió! ¡Apenas late su corazón!

- ¡Edward cálmate! – Emmett me golpeó no con mucha fuerza con la intención de que dejase de comportarme como un niño pequeño.

- Emmett… yo… - sé que él tenía razón pero la imagen de Bella medio muerta entre mis brazos me estaba matando.

De pronto varios hombres comenzaron a entrar en el callejón vi que dos de ellos llevaban trajes policiales por lo que Emmett fue con ellos y les tiro a Newton al suelo el cual no paraba de llorar como un niño pequeño. De pronto mi padre apareció al parecer se había enterado que yo realicé la llamada y había venido corriendo por temor a que algo nos hubiese sucedido. Cuando vio a mi ángel caído entre mis brazos se quedó igual de pálido que su bata y me miró con tristeza confirmándome que su recuperación no sería rápida ni mucho menos asegurada. Rápidamente me indicó que la subiese a la camilla y la deposité en esta con cuidado no sin antes suplicarle a mi padre que me dejase ir con ella y así fue.

En la ambulancia los médicos empezaron a inyectare sangre a una inconsciente y pálida Bella casi sin vida mientras mi padre analizaba el traumatismo de esta en su cabeza, por suerte, Emmett, nos dijo antes de irnos que Newton lo logró golpearla con toda su fuerza que fue un golpe cuando el ladrillo calló por lo que por fortuna solo le dio de lado un poco causándole una brecha. Emmett, si él no llega a estar allí, Bella ya no estaría entre nosotros. Mi padre seguí limpiando la herida y una vez consiguió detener la hemorragia cosió la herida y vendó su cabeza con cuidado.

Me sentía como un naufrago, tan perdido en aquella ambulancia y sin ni tan siquiera ser capaz de hacer nada para salvar su vida…me sentía tan inútil. SI hubiese corrido cuando escuché el primer grito, si me hubiese comportado como un caballo e invitado a cenar antes de que Mike lo hiciera y no me hubiese comportado mal solo para que ella abriese sus ojos, quizás ahora eso no hubiese sucedido, ella estaría sana y salva a mi lado. ¡Eres un gilipollas Edward! Pero ahora…ya…de nada sirve lamentarse…lo haría, lo había decidido, me convertiría en médico en el mejor de todos y la cuidaría desde ese momento la cuidaría como si mi vida dependiese de verla sonreír.

Los días pasaban en el hospital y Bella seguía sin dar señales de vida, placida y dormida en su cama como un ángel caído al que le han arrebatado las alas. Yo iba a llevarle flores todos los días y me quedaba a su lado leyendo un libro de terciopelo azul que hacía días saqué de la biblioteca y lentamente me fui entregando a los brazos de Morfeo cayendo profundamente dormido en aquel incomodo sillón del hospital.

- ¿Él? Es hermoso… ¿quién es? – una dulce voz que no tardé en identificar llegó a mis oídos haciendo que lentamente despertase de mi sueño.

- Pues Edward, Bella, ¿Quién sino? – ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Quién hablaba de mí y por qué?

- ¿Edward? Debería… ¿conocerle?

Entonces fui consciente por primera vez de lo que sucedía a mí alrededor. Todos me miraban pálidos pero yo no sabía que podía hacer, ni que decir…Bella parecía conocer a todos y a mí…¿por qué a mí no me conocía?… No sabía cómo reaccionar pero cuando me miro, con sus ojos marrones y tristes no pude hacer más que ocultar mi dolor e intentando mostrar la mejor de mis sonrisas murmuré.

- Encantado de conocerte, mi nombre es Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **_He aquí el capitulo 6 de este lindo fic. Bueno espero que os guste tanto como a mí escribirlo, me dio mucha pena que Bella olvidara a Edward pero bueno ya veréis que pasará ¿Qué pensáis ustedes que hará Edward para que Bella la recuerde? ¿Qué creéis que hará Bella ahora? Bueno todo eso y mucho más en el próximo capitulo de Naufraga sobre papel.

Bueno solo me queda decir que espero que me dejéis un lindo review con vuestras opiniones que tanto me gustan y me animan a seguir adelante.

Gracias a todos por leerme y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo la próxima semana.

Un beso vampírico para todos ;[

**Att: SthelaCullen**

**P.D: He tenido que resubir este capitulo debido a que había personas que no podían leerlo. **


	7. Capitulo 7: Ratas

**Capitulo 7:**

**Ratas**

Emmett relató con interés como si de una película se tratase lo sucedido aquella noche. Mis recuerdos solo llegaban hasta el momento en que aquel ladrillo fue levantado en alto por Newton e impactó en mi cabeza y después el vago recuerdo de estar sostenida por los firmes brazos de Edward Cullen. "Edward…cuando voy a conseguir recordarte…" pensé y nuevamente volví a atender al relato. Por lo que me dijeron llevaba ya 2 semanas en el hospital en un estado de coma del que algunos médicos pensaban no despertaría; pero por suerte no fue así. Aún tenía varias preguntas pero sus risas y bromas hacían que no quisiera pensar en mi vida anterior al accidente y solo querer disfrutar de la compañía de todos.

Pasamos varias horas riendo y jugando con las cartas que Emmett había traído, estar con ellos me devolvía la vida y aunque sabía que no duraría para siempre por unos por unos segundos me permití ser por primera vez feliz. Tras haber perdido Emmett tres partidas consecutivas decidió que jugar con las cartas ya se había vuelto aburrido. Todos los reímos ante su mal perder pero decidimos que era mejor no jugar con fuego pues nadie quería enfadar a Emmett.

- Bueno , bueno dejémosle ya al pobre perdedor – rio Rosalie abrazándose al cuello de su novio

- ¡Bah! ¡Es que sois unos tramposos! – se quejó

- Anda cambiemos de tema, ¡creo que papá te dará hoy el alta bella! Me lo encontré en el pasillo cuando llegamos charlando con Edward ¡Ainss que ganas de que vengas a casa!

- Ojala pueda irme ya a mi casa, hecho tanto de menos mi cama…

- Espera, ¿Quién dijo que ibas a TU casa? – rio Alice – si papá te da el alta es porque vendrás a la nuestra y allí podrá también estar pendiente de ti.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No! – negué rápidamente – ¡No voy a ir a vuestra casa, eso es una locura!

- Tu madre está de acuerdo Bella – dijo Jasper – lo consultamos con ella y todos coinciden en que es lo mejor.

- Pero haber yo me levanto a las muy de madruga ninguno de ustedes está acostumbrado a eso. Además tengo mi trabajo y…

- Bella – me miro serio Emmett – estas enferma renacuaja, te darán una baja y necesitas por una vez que te cuiden a ti. Así que como no accedas, pagare contigo mi venganza por ganarme a las cartas muaja, ja, ja, ja – su risa malvada casi me hace temblar por lo que finalmente resignada no me quedó más que tragarme mi orgullo y pronunciar esas palabras que tanto deseaban escuchar.

- Está bien, iré con ustedes…

- ¡Bien!

Todos se lanzaron sobre mí haciendo que la camilla se moviese y que el miedo me hiciese intentar empujarlos a todos para escapar de ellos. Por fortuna una enfermera que pasaba echo el freno de las ruedecitas de la cama sino, creo que hubiésemos acabado todos hospitalizados. Por fortuna el abrazo "barra" intento de asesinato terminó la vez que la enfermera nos confirmaba que el doctor Cullen vendría en unos minutos a atenderme y notificarme si era o no seguro que me diesen el alta. Toda la familia Cullen ya estaba dando saltos de alegría; pero yo aun no me podía creer que me estuviesen obligando a ir a su casa. Aun así, era feliz, al fin podría ir a ver a mi mamá, quería también dejar flores en la tumba de mi padre y al fin…podría estar más tiempo con el misteriosos y embriagador Edward Cullen. "Ainss Edward…maldito momento en que olvide a un ángel" pensé y mirando sonriente a mis acompañantes deseé por un segundo llegar a mi nueva casa.

Tras haber transcurrido apenas unos 10 min unos leves golpecitos se escucharon en la puerta y Alice se apresuró con pasos de bailarina a abrir. Deduje que antes de hacerlo ya sabía que era su padre quien golpeaba pues tan solo fue escuchar el primer golpecito que ya sonreía como una niña pequeña. Tal y como esta había predicho de antemano y sin palabra alguna, su padre entró en la sala y cogió la carpetita con mis datos que reposaba a los pies de cama. Murmuró algo como "ajá", "perfecto" y después firmó el papel.

- Creo que todo está en orden Bella – sonrió – al parecer estás avanzando de una forma impresionante – sonrió – creo que…podemos darte el alta hoy mismo, siempre y cuando tú estés de acuerdo.

- ¡Sí! – dije emocionada – Tengo tantas ganas de…pero…espera…yo…aún no recuerdo a…su hijo

- Tranquila Bella, recordarás con el paso del tiempo. No hay prisa tampoco. Bueno iré a firmar los papeles puedes ir cambiándote y preparándote, luego vendrán a recogerte.

- Gracias doctor.

- ¡Bien! ¡Bella ya está bien! – Grito Alice y los demás sonrieron y rieron a coro con la pequeña duendecillo.

- Anda chicos calmaos, será mejor que os vayáis Bella necesita cambiarse, luego la llevaré yo a casa, ustedes tenéis que ir preparando la habitación de Bella.

- ¡Sí! ¡Vamos Rose, vamos! ¡Podremos elegir complementos, cortinas y ahh! ¡Vamos de compras! – No pasaron ni dos segundos que las chicas salieron corriendo arrastrando con ellas a Emmett y Jasper.

- Bueno Bella, en unos minutos volveré a por ti ¿vale? Hasta entonces procura estar lista.

- Gracias Carlisle – sonreí – ¿puedo ir a ver a mi madre?

- Claro Bella, ya estás legalmente curada – sonrió

Lentamente se llevó los informes y se marchó dejándome una bolsa en la que estaban mis pertenencias, bueno, más bien, mi nuevo chándal, al parecer Alice y Rosalie habían entendido que con el chándal era con lo que me encontraba más cómoda. Sonreí y me metí en el pequeño baño a cambiarme de ropa. Aunque el chándal era mucho más ajustado de lo esperado, resultaba bastante cómodo y caliente. Cuando me miré en el espejo no pude evitar sorprenderme, ¿realmente Edward había sido tan lindo conmigo después de la cara tan horrible que tenía? Parecía un vampiro después de noches y noches sin probar gota de sangre. Ojeras, más pálida de lo normal y con el pelo que bien se asemejaban a ese voluminoso cabello que se llevaban años atrás. Con cuidado metí el pelo bajo el grifo de agua para intentar al menos que dejase de tener tanto volumen, con la toalla lo sequé y lentamente comencé a cepillarlo, por fortuna tenía un coletero con el que recogerlo. Una vez estuve lista volví a la habitación y me senté en la camilla a la espera de que el doctor Cullen viniese a recogerme.

Tal y como si me leyese la mente, al cabo de un par de minutos la puerta sonó. Alegré me levanté y abrí con una sonrisa dispuesta al fin a marcharme de aquel hospital hacia la casa de la familia Cullen. No sé si por suerte o por fortuna no era el doctor Cullen quien con una sonrisa torcida y sus ojos verdes esmeralda me esperaba con un hermoso ramo de flores.

- Buenos días señorita Swan, vengo a recogerla – su sonrisa me deslumbró y el movimiento de sus labios tentadores me hicieron querer probarlos. Aun así, simplemente tomé las flores y escondí mis mejillas sonrojadas tras el ramo.

- S-si…estoy lista… esto… ¿eres tú quien me llevará a tu casa?

- Si me lo permites – sonrió y me tendió su brazo – te sienta muy bien el pelo recogido y también ese chándal

- Esto…gracias Edward…

- De nada Bella, anda agárrate fuerte, no quiero que te caigas – volvió a mostrarme su brazo.

- Edward, estoy perfecta… - al ver su sonrisa y su ligero pucherito no pude resistirme y tomé su brazo – gracias querido acompañante.

- De nada, todo por una damisela en apuros. – sonrió y me agarró con fuerzas. – ¿quieres ir a ver a tu madre?

- ¡Si, por favor Edward! – rogué alegre abrazándole sin tan siquiera pensar en ello y provocando sin tan siquiera proponérmelo un agitado repiqueteo de su corazón dentro de su caja torácica. ¿Era por mí?

- Esto…será mejor irnos marchando Bella – me alejó un poquito con cuidado para no lastimar mis sentimientos y me sonrió.

- Sí, está bien, vámonos.

Caminamos por los pasillos de aquel hospital cogida de su brazo como si de una pareja nos tratásemos, pero por desgracia y por lo que me habían contado Edward estaba bastante lejos de ser nada mío. Cuando llegamos a la habitación de mi madre vi salir a un par de enfermeras por lo que entré sin llamar y la vi sonriente ojeando distraída una revista de moda. Moví mi manita en señal de saludo y ella sin dudarlo me tendió sus brazos esperando recibir un abrazo mío. No lo dudé, corrí a sus brazos y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Sus manos acariciaban mi cabecita y tus labios se posaron con ternura en mi frente.

- Bella…mi niña…cuando Carlisle vino a verme pensé que te había perdido para siempre…

- Nunca me perderás mamá…estoy aquí, contigo y pase lo que pase siempre estaremos juntas…te he echado tanto de menos – la abracé con un poquito más de fuerza.

- Anda pequeña…tranquila, estoy bien y por tu acompañante, creo que tu también has estado muy bien… - rió algo divertida al ver mi sonrojo y mirando a Edward que permanecía aún en la puerta sujetando mi ramo de flores.

- Encantada de conocerla señorita Swan, es usted tan hermosa como su hija. Me llamo Edward Cullen – sonrió.

- ¡¿Edward Cullen? ¡¿Se puede saber que… -mi madre parecía enojada con Edward pero al ver mi cara de confusión calló – Oh…supongo que me he confundido de persona… perdóname joven Cullen

- No hay nada que perdonar señora Swan. – sonrió algo triste – lo entiendo.

- ¡Puede alguien explicarme que está pasando aquí! ¡Soy una chica con amnesia! ¡No entiendo nada! – protesté algo enojada

- No es nada querida – sonrió y me volvió a besar en la frente – Bueno creo que es hora de marcharos joven Cullen o llegareis tarde al encuentro con los Cullen, la señora Cullen me dijo que os esperaba hoy para comer.

- Si mamá, me alegro que estés bien – bese su frente – Edward trae… -le quité las flores – para ti mamá, de parte de Edward y mío.

- Gracias, Bella – me beso en la mejilla – hasta mañana cariño.

Lentamente cerró sus ojos y volvió a quedarse dormida sobre la camilla, Edward me miraba colocar las flores en silenció pero su mente hacía tiempo que parecía perdida en otro lugar, el mismo tiempo que sus ojos habían dejado de brillar. Una vez las flores estuvieron listas en el jarrón volví a tomar el brazo de Edward y juntos nos marchamos de aquella habitación.

Durante el trayecto por los pasillos del hospital me permití divagar e intentar recordar algo más sobre Edward, quizás así, sería capaz de entender la reacción hostil de mi madre hacia él, sus disculpas y el por qué de esos suspiros tan tortuosos que soltaba cada dos minutos. Edward no tardó mucho tiempo en percatarse de mis miradas interrogantes y mi ceño fruncid; pero cuando fui a preguntarle, él simplemente me mando callar con un simple gesto y sonrió como si nada estuviese pasando. "Seas quién seas voy a descubrirlo Edward Cullen, para bien o para mal sabré que es aquella que tanto ímpetu pones en ocultarme" Pensé y nuevamente volví a mirarle una y otra vez esperando que en algún momento el simple gesto de sus labios al curvarse al verme a su lado me hiciese recordar.

No tardamos mucho en abandonar el hospital, en la entrada un flamante volvo plateado estaba aparcado esperando que llegásemos nosotros. Edward sacó las lleves con lentitud, diría que prolongando el no soltar mi brazo. Cuando las encontró abrió mi puerta hasta que entré y seguidamente rodeó el coche para sentarse él. No me gustaba el silencio que desde hacía tiempo reinaba entre nosotros; pero prefería el silencio a bombardearle a preguntas que muy posiblemente podrían llegar a ofenderles, preguntas como si alguna vez me había sido infiel para que me mi madre lo mirase de esa manera tan despectiva.

¿Quién sabe? Quizás fue eso, éramos pareja pero él me fue infiel y ahora intenta enmendar su error. ¿O quizás simplemente yo estaba siempre buscando una escusa que significase que Edward y yo habíamos sido más que amigos? Creo que la respuesta es clara, yo quería ser algo más que su amiga y quizás por ello todo me parecía tan confuso. El amor nunca suele ser idílico y perfecto y si tienes amnesia el resultado no pinta mucho mejor.

Lo segundos pasaban y con ellos los minutos e incluso las horas y ninguno de los dos decía nada, escuchábamos la radio y de vez en cuando nos sorprendíamos al tararear las mismas estrofas de una determinada canción. Aun que el coche no era muy espacioso y apenas eran unos centímetros los que separaban nuestras manos, yo me sentía a miles y miles de kilómetros de él, tan lejos, que dudaba que Edward fuese incluso consciente de mi presencia.

Y entonces, pasó, el coche se detuvo frente a una casa tan grande que bien podría ser un palacio de cuentos de hadas; pero mi sorpresa no fue tanto por aquella casa que tan cautivada me tenía, sino porque cuando volví a levantar la vista Edward Cullen yacía apoyado en la ventada del copiloto, tan cerca, que por un segundo pensé que sería capaz de escuchar los latidos de mi corazón.

- Lo siento, sé que he sido un desconsiderado.

- ¿Ahora lo dices? – actué defensiva quizás por la sorpresa o por sus repentinos cambios de humor

- En el hospital estaba algo…perdido en mis pensamientos y cuando quise hablar contigo pensé que estarías enojada y no creo que sea bueno que me gritases al volante.

- Edward…podrías haber parado un poco o decirme algo antes de subir al coche. Desde que abrí los ojos me he sentido tan querida por ti y hace apenas unos instantes me sentía como una extraña, como alguien invisible para ti…

- Alguien tan bonita no puede resultar invisible jamás, Bella. Lo siento, estabas tan pensativa que incluso temí que hubieses recordado algo y como no me hablabas estaba…muerto de miedo – rió algo nervioso

- ¿Por qué deberías temer que recordase? – pregunté algo sorprendida, ¿sería verdad lo de la infidelidad?

- Bella, eso no tiene importancia - de pronto su mirada fue incapaz de seguir sosteniendo la mía

- Edward Cullen, no sé quién eres, ni tan poco porque a veces eres como un ángel y otras actúas como un completo extraño. No entiendo porqué te gritó mi madre y mucho menos que temes que recuerde…pero por favor…lo necesito…necesito saber que está pasando… ¿Quién eres Edward Cullen? ¿Qué eres para mí? – Edward abrió la puerta del coche y se situó a mi altura. Su mano se posó lentamente en mi mejilla limpiando un par de lágrimas que ni tan siquiera fui consciente de derramar y sus labios cálidos y suaves rozaron mi frente.

- Bella…no llores…da igual quién sea, estoy aquí, contigo…

- ¡No Edward! – le aparté un poco - ¡No da igual! ¡Quiero entender porque todos me miran tan extraño cuando hablo de ti! ¡Quiero que me digas quien eres!

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Una rata! ¡Matalá Emmett!

De pronto los gritos de Rosalie que había salido corriendo de la casa junto con Alice llamaron mi atención; pero no porque estaban asustadas, sino el motivo que las tenía tan aterrorizadas. Edward rápidamente cerró la puerta para que el roedor que huía de sus hermanos no se metiese en el vehículo. Por un segundó, algo extraño pasó en mi interior mientras veía como el roedor corría hacia el coche, como se movía su pelaje sucio y repulsivo y sentía su olor fétido y repugnante, algo tan extraño que parecía producto de un sueño.

Me veía a mí, con mi chándal manchado de café y las miradas de las gentes, sus gestos al cubrir su nariz cuando yo pasaba a su lado y las risas de las chicas al ver mi pelo, corría y corría por los pasillos del instituto; pero las risas seguían sonando como un eco en mi cabeza y de coro los insultos, corría y corría y entonces le vi, con su porte elegante y su sonrisa torcida; pero esta vez no estaba solo…"ratita" murmuró su acompañante…"rata" prosiguió él "¡Nadie te quiere por lo que eres Isabella sino por lo que pareces! ¡Por ser una cualquiera más!" rió "¿Quién podría amar a una rata, Isabella Swan?" su risa, dañina como una daga en el corazón resonaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza mientras lentamente la oscuridad se iba apoderando de mi consciencia...

- ¡¿Bella? ¡Bella!

Escuché su voz llamarme a lo lejos pero yo solo pude decir una cosa.

- Rata...

Y entonces...todo mi nuevo mundo...desapareció.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Bueno aquí os subo un nuevo capitulo de "Naufraga sobre papel" siento haberme retrasado unos días en la subida del capitulo pero entro los problemas del Internet y el agobio de las clases apenas pude sacar tiempo. Aún así, aquí está este nuevo capitulo en el que Bella parece haber recordado quien era el Edward Cullen que ella conoció. ¿Cómo reaccionará? ¿Será capaz de hablar con Edward después de lo sucedido? Solo os adelantaré que el próximo capitulo se llama "Naufrago sobre papel" y no me confundí al escribirlo en masculino xD.

Eso es todo queridos lectores solo os quería agradecer como siempre por vuestro apoyo y espero que vosotros si podáis sacar tiempo para leer mi fic y dejarme un lindo reviews para conocer vuestras opiniones sobre este fic, acepto cartas bombas (risas) aunque espero no recibir muchas y si recibir ánimos.

Bueno eso es todo que me enrollo como las persianas.

Nos leemos el próximo capitulo.

Besos vampíricos para todos ;[

**Att: SthelaCullen**


	8. Capitulo 8: Naufrago sobre papel

**Capítulo 8:**

**Naufrago sobre papel.**

"Mi cabeza…me duele mucho…" pensé y lentamente me moví un poco. No estaba segura de querer o no abrir los ojos, no estaba segura de quién estaría conmigo y no deseaba que fuese Edward, aún no estaba preparada para enfrentarme a él. Guardé en silencio unos minutos, permitiéndome recordar todo lo que había sucedido desde la primera vez que desperté en el hospital hasta antes de desmayarme en el coche de Edward cuando vi esa rata correr hacia mí. Recordé hasta ese momento en que todo lo que creía se derrumbó junto con mis sueños, junto con ese Edward que me había vuelto a enamorar. Había sido tan ingenua, tan idiota al confiar en él de esa manera, en pensar incluso que podría haber sido algo más que simples amigos y ahora la realidad me golpeaba la dura realidad de que ni tan siquiera habíamos sido nunca amigos. Aún así, había algo que aún era incapaz de comprender. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se había portado así conmigo? ¿Acaso ya no tenía a Tanya para acostar juntos y solo buscaba un revolcón de una noche conmigo? Ni tan siquiera eso tenía sentido, pues nadie y mucho menos Edward Cullen desearía acostarse conmigo.

- ¿Cómo está Carlisle? - su voz volvía a sonar igual de dañina que siempre, ya había dejado de ser una hermosa melodía

- Hola Edward, creo que está mejor, no tardará en despertase.

- ¿Qué le pasó?

- No lo sé Edward, puede haber sido un shock o simplemente tener bajas las defensas.

- Entiendo, creo que deberías bajar, Esme ya tiene lista la cena, yo me quedaré con Bella.

- Está bien. – escuché como los pasos firmes de Carlisle comenzaban a alejarse pero de pronto se detuvieron – Edward, cuídala ¿Entendido?

- No tienes que decírmelo Carlisle, sabes que lo haré.

Finalmente los pasos de Carlisle se alejaron y yo me quedé a solas con Edward. EL ruido de una silla llegó a mis odios y sentí su presencia a su lado; pero no solo su presencia, su respiración podía sentirla en mi frente y sus dedos acariciar mi pelo. Estaba disfrutando de él; pero no podía, no quería volver a caer en su trampa, en su maldito juego. Con algo de miedo; pero decidida levanté mi mano y le di un golpe a la suya apartándola de mi.

- ¿Bella?

- ¡Déjame! ¡Isabella Swan para ti Cullen! ¡Deja de jugar conmigo! – sus rostro estaba algo pálido pero firme y su sonrisa había desaparecido

- ¿Me recuerdas? – fueron simplemente sus palabras a la vez que apartaba la mirada

- ¿Por qué has jugado conmigo Edward? ¿Por qué…?

- ¡No estaba jugando Bella! – se defendió

- ¡Swan! ¡Soy Swan para ti! – grité - ¡Y claro que has jugado conmigo! ¡La gente no cambia de la noche a la mañana! ¡hace días me decías que era una cualquiera una maldita rata y ahora me abrazas y besas como si fuese tu mayor tesoro! ¡Eso se llama jugar Edward!

- ¡Que no ves que me importas! – grito el enojado - ¡Si no fuese así no te habría salvado!

- Yo…te agradezco que me salvaras…pero si no hubiese sido por ti…no habría salido con Newton…siempre me haces daño Edward, no pretendas ahora ser quien no eres conmigo Edward ¿quieres acostarte conmigo? ¿es eso? ¡Hazlo! ¡Pero deja de engañarme! ¡odio las mentiras Edward y tú me has tenido engañada todo este tiempo, ahora entiendo porqué no quería que te recordara!

- ¡Estas siento muy injusta Swan!

- ¡Y tu muy falso!

- ¡Haz lo que te dé la gana Swan! ¡Nunca debí haberte salvado! ¡Total, ¿para qué? Si no conseguí nada con ello!

- ¡¿Ves? ¡solo querías algo de mí! ¡Solo me salvaste para conseguir algo, no porqué te importe lo más mínimo!

- Isabella… - mi nombre sonó con enojo y odio en sus labios – tú no sabes nada…

Edward se levantó tirando la silla al suelo con rabia y se marchó dando un fuerte portazo que retumbó en toda la casa. No tenía ni idea de porqué Edward se comportaba así; pero yo tenía razón, solo fui un juego, lo sabía y no pensaba dejar que nadie me hiciese daño de nuevo y mucho menos Edward, aunque…ahora…no podía…evitar echarle de menos…Sus caricias, el roce de sus labios en mi frente y su voz, su dulce y melodiosa voz cuando pronunciaba mi nombre y me decía que él cuidaría de mí. "Edward…lo siento…pero…no puedo permitir que me hagas más daño…no estoy lista para sufrir más" pensé y oculté mi rostro en la almohada mientras las lágrimas resbalaban sin cesar por mis mejillas. "Edward, ya no estoy lista, no estoy preparada para amarte, no puedo". Seguí llorando durante tanto tiempo que pensé que me quedaría sin lágrimas. La garganta me escocía y había acabado hacia tiempo con el paquete de pañuelitos que guardaba en mi bolsillo.

Al cabo de un buen rato y una vez ya me había calmado alguien llamó a la puerta. No estaba segura de si debía dejarle entrar; pero no pensaba que se tratase de Edward de nuevo, por lo que en apenas un susurro murmuré.

- Adelante…

La puerta se abrió lentamente y de pronto me mareé al escuchar tantas voces a mí alrededor. Alice se había sentado a mi lado y hablaba tan rápido que casi me costaba entenderla, Rosalie se sentó junto a Alice y hablaba a la vez y de la misma forma de su cuñada, los chicos por su parte hablaban entre ellos y Emmett hacía gestos que parecía un niño pequeño jugando a las adivinanzas.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Por favor, me duele la cabeza, hablad por partes! – me quejé

- Creo que Bella necesita descansar chicos – sonrió una mujer alta y muy hermosa que apareció por la puerta, por su cabello y sus hermosos ojos supuse que se debía de tratas de la madre de Edward. – Bella necesita un poco de tranquilidad ¿verdad, cariño? – sonrió de manera muy maternal – Bella y yo tenemos que hablar de mujer a mujer

- ¿Es por Edward, mamá? Nosotras también…

- Alice, cariño, Bella ahora necesita tranquilidad y creo que lo mejor es que hable yo con ella ¿Vale?

- Está bien mamá

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper se marcharon algo cabizbajos y pensativos. Al parecer ya todos sabían de mi discusión con Edward y ahora me tocaba enfrentarme a su madre. Tenía algo de miedo, era la primera vez que conocía a la madre de los Cullen y creo que ya había empezado con mal pie. Había hecho enfadar a su hijo y no creo que durase mucho tiempo en aquella casa. Esme cogió la silla que aún seguía en el suelo después de que Edward la tirase y se sentó en ella mirándome con una linda sonrisa. Sí, sonrisa.

- Hola, querida, mi nombre es Esme Cullen – sonrió – es un placer conocerte.

- Encantada señora Cullen. Me llamo Isabella Swan; pero puedes decirme Bella.

- Bella, es un placer. Siento haber hecho que se vayan todos; pero quería hablar contigo.

- Yo…lo siento por todo lo que le hice a Edward.

- Tranquila, sé que Edward no ha sido el mejor de los chicos. Alice se quejaba y se enfadaba mucho con él por cómo se portó contigo; pero Bella, él no es un mal chico, solo que…le cuesta abrir sus corazón, le cuesta expresarse y a veces le pierde su orgullo. Pero no es malo Bella, debajo de ese chico fuerte y orgulloso se esconde y lindo chicos y que conste que no lo digo porque sea mi hijo. – sonrió de nuevo – deberías de darle una oportunidad…

- Esme…gracias pero, no puedo, no estoy lista para confiar en él…me siento…utilizada.

- Él nunca jugaría contigo Bella, creo que de verdad ese chico oculta algo. Pero entiendo que no puedas darle otra oportunidad.

- No es que no pueda dársela Esme, él y yo…nunca hemos sido amigos.

- Bueno ahora, es un buen momento para intentarlo, solo inténtalo ¿vale? Si no lo intentas quizás te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida. Además ¿acaso crees que Edward sería capaz de jugar así contigo? Tú lo amas o lo amabas, si fuiste capaz de amarle algo verías en él – Esme me besó en la frente – Date una ducha cariño y abajo hay aun comida de la cena, baja cuando quieras y piensa en lo que te dije ¿vale? – se levantó y comenzó a marcharse.

- ¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes que yo…?

- Tienes el mismo brillo en los ojos que yo tenía a tu edad… – sonrió y se marchó.

Esme se marchó con la misma gracia y elegancia con la que entró en la habitación, seguidamente cerró la puerta con cuidado y se marchó. Tras pensar un poco me levanté y me metí en lo que parecía ser el baño de la habitación. Desde que desperté no había tenido tiempo de contemplar la habitación. La verdad es que Alice y Rosalie habían hecho un excelente trabajo. La habitación estaba repleta de miles de libros perfectamente cuidados y ordenados en la estantería. En una de las repisas cercana al escritorio de madera había una gran colección de CDs de música clásica y a su lado un pequeño equipo de música colocado perfectamente en el suelo bajo el estante. El armario era empotrado y estaba lleno de hermosos conjuntos de ropa. La cama; pegada a la pared y en la que me pasé el día tenía el tamaño de una cama de matrimonio cubierta con un hermoso edredón de plumas morado que conjuntaba con el color clarito morado de la pared; pero lo mejor de aquella habitación era la hermosa puerta de cristal que daba a un pequeño balcón por el que entraba la mas sueva de las brisas.

Una vez hube analizado la habitación me metí al baño y me duché antes de bajar a tomar algo de cenar como Esme me había ofrecido. Con el agua caliente recorriendo mi cuerpo y mientras masajeaba mi cabello con el champú de fresas que había me permití perderme en mis pensamientos sobre Edward. Quizás Esme tenía razón, ¿Acaso Edward sería capaz de jugar conmigo? Edward nunca me había tratado muy bien pero menos ese día con lo de Newton simplemente le era indiferente. Además era cierto que me había cuidado y que realmente sin él quizás ahora estaría muerta. ¿Entonces? ¿Sería capaz de abrirle mi corazón? ¿De volver a enamorarme perdidamente de él que su indiferencia para mi sea maravillosa? ¿O es que ya todo lo relacionado con él me haría daño? Realmente, no estaba segura de nada en esta vida y mucho menos si tenía que ver con Edward.

Finalmente terminé de ducharme y tras secar un poco mi cabello lo recogí en una coleta y rebusqué en el armario algún pijama caliente que ponerme, pues el frio ya estaba calando mis huesos. Finalmente encontré un pijamita de color azul con el dibujo de una ovejita en el centro, era bastante infantil pero sinceramente me pareció adorable y no dudé en ponérmelo. Una vez estaba abrigada y calentita cerré las puertas del balcón y las cortinas y bajé lentamente las escaleras de la enorme mansión Cullen con la intención de no volver a ver a ninguno Cullen.

Me entretuve contemplando los detalles de aquella hermosa casa, incluso en las puertas de las habitaciones estaba tallado el nombre de cada uno de los Cullen, incluso el de Rosalie y Jasper que según se decía en el instituto cuando sus padres se mudaron al extranjero los dejaron al cuidado de los Cullen. Caminé con cautela y finalmente conseguí bajar las escaleras sin que nadie me viese. El problema, sería buscar ahora la cocina y encontrarla en esa enrome casa.

- ¿Buscas algo Swan? – Había muchas personas en aquella casa y yo tuve que encontrarme con él

- La cocina… - murmuré

- Sígueme, está aquí – Sus mirada ni tan siquiera se cruzó con la mía simplemente comenzó a caminar y yo tras él – es aquí. – Edward se detuvo en la puerta de la enorme cocina de madera del hogar Cullen.

- Vale…gracias Cullen.

- No las des – sonrió de manera triste y comenzó a marcharse

- ¡Edward! – le llamé

- ¿Sí? – se giró lentamente

- Gracias…por salvarme la vida…si no llegas a aparecer Newton…

- Shhh…olvídalo Swan, no recuerdes mas esa noche, además, no hubiese dejado que te pasara nada…Buenas noches…Bella – sonrió de lado, quizás buscando mi enfado o simplemente intentado provocarme para que volviese a hablar; pero yo no dije nada, me quedé en silenció y observé como su figura desaparecía en la oscuridad de la mansión.

- Edward… - murmuré – ¿por qué nos hemos destruido mutuamente? ¿Por qué?...

Aún pensando en Edward busqué en la cocina algo de comer y encontré un poco de sopa que había en la olla de la cocina. Me serví un poco en un tazón y cené lentamente mientras el canto de los grillos sonaba entre los jardines de la mansión. "papá…ayúdame a salir adelante, ayúdame a ser feliz" pensé y tras terminar de comer fregué el tazón y la cuchara y las coloqué en su lugar correspondiente. Lentamente volví a mi habitación pero antes me permití permanecer unos segundos en la puerta de la habitación de Edward. De su interior provenía la hermosa melodía de "Claro de Luna" de Debussy ¿le gustaba la música clásica? Durante el tiempo que duró la melodía me quedé frente a su puerta esperando quizás que abriera y me viese allí; pero eso no pasó, por lo que una vez terminada la canción regresé a mi habitación y me tumbé en la cama. "Edward…" pensé "¿En qué estarás pensando Edward? ¿En mi?" Me giré con cuidado en la cama y entonces algo pareció crujir bajo mis piernas. Extrañada me incorporé e introduje las manos bajo las sabanas y mantas buscando eso que no dejaba de crujir, sonaba como ¿papel? Con cuidado tomé lo que parecía una nota entre mis manos. Estaba arrugada por mi peso y olía especialmente bien. Con curiosidad la abrí pensando ingenua que podría ser cualquier factura olvidada; pero no sería así, sería el nuevo comienzo, el inicio de un nuevo episodio de mi vida, quizás de un nuevo amor, era la nota de un naufrago, alguien a quien yo debía rescatar. Con cuidado pasé los dedos por las letras sintiendo el relieve de la caligrafía y de nuevo la leí

- "_Soy un naufrago perdido en esta cruda realidad si no tengo tu cariño para poderme salvar. Escribiste en la página número siete que hay veces que solo su mirada consigue rescatarte de tu naufragio, yo hay veces que me conformo solo con saber que existes y estás a mi lado" - _En la esquina ponía con la misma caligrafía perfecta – "_Naufrago sobre papel"_

¿Cómo había llegado esa nota a mi cama? ¿Quién era ese naufrago, aparte del chico más encantador del universo? De pronto, algo me sobresaltó, el sonido de una hermosa paloma blanca que permanecía apoyada sobre una de las estanterías.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté justo en el momento en que se posaba sobre mi mano y piaba - ¿cómo has llegado aquí? La puerta del balcón estaba… ¿Cerrada? – miré curiosa como la puerta estaba misteriosamente abierta de par en par. De pronto la paloma tomó en su pico la nota que yo aun sostenía en mi mano y voló hacia la cama dejándola sobre esta - ¿Eres tú quien me trajo ese papel? – volví a coger la nota y la alejé del pequeño animal. Este me observó y de nuevo voló hacia mí, tomó el papel y lo dejó sobre la cama. – Así que has sido tú ¿no? – el animal solo pio y yo lo tomé entre mis manos – es hora de volver a casa pequeña y…espera

Saqué del escritorio un folio en blanco y tomé un bolígrafo mientras con caligrafía torpe garabateé "¿Quién eres naufrago? Aun que…seas quien seas…te rescataré". Tome de nuevo la paloma colocando con un mi gomilla del pelo la nota en la patita de la paloma que no se movió ni un poco. Finalmente la tomé entre mis brazo y salí al balcón.

- No sé si me entiendes pequeño pajarito; pero por favor, llévale esto a tu amo ¿vale? – el pequeño animal solo movió un poco la cabeza y cuando lo solté con fuerza hacia arriba echo a volar y desapareció entre el cielo nocturno.

Me quedé un rato sintiendo la brisa en mi rostro lentamente y observé las estrellas enamorada de su brillo y encanto deseando que esa paloma llegase a su destino. ¿Quién sería ese naufrago? Después de tantas emociones casi había olvidado mi diario desaparecido; pero ahora, ese chico con sus notas dulces y sus palomas me recordaban que perdí algo muy valioso para mí y estaba a punto no solo de recuperar mi diario sino de conocer a la única persona capaz de hacerme olvidar a Edward Cullen, capaz de ser feliz…de nuevo…como cuando era una niña…naufrago ¿a qué esperas para venir a rescatarme?

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **_Bueno he aquí un nuevo capitulo de naufraga sobre papel, Bella está intentando dejar atrás sus miedo y sus inseguridades para tal vez llegar a ser amiga de Edward, mientras tanto un nuevo amor llama a su ventana en forma de paloma y una nota. ¿Quién será el misteriosos ladrón? ¿Por qué aparece ahora? Pues bueno las respuestas estarán en el próximo capitulo de Naufraga sobre papel.

Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo y que ahora me dejéis un review con vuestras opiniones que tanto adoro leer.

Cuidaros y suerte a todos.

Besos vampiricos;[

_**Att: SthelaCullen **_


	9. Capitulo 9: ¡¿Quién cría qué!

**Capitulo 9:**

**¡¿Quién cría qué?**

Me quedé un rato sintiendo la brisa en mi rostro lentamente y observé las estrellas enamorada de su brillo y encanto deseando que esa paloma llegase a su destino. ¿Quién sería ese naufrago? Después de tantas emociones casi había olvidado mi diario desaparecido; pero ahora, ese chico con sus notas dulces y sus palomas me recordaban que perdí algo muy valioso para mí y estaba a punto no solo de recuperar mi diario sino de conocer a la única persona capaz de hacerme olvidar a Edward Cullen, capaz de ser feliz…de nuevo…como cuando era una niña…naufrago ¿a qué esperas para venir a rescatarme?

Me tumbé en la cama aún pensando en aquel hermoso naufrago que estaba protagonizando todos y cada uno s mis sueños aquella noche. Quién sería, que quería y como había sido capaz de enamorarse de mí, aunque lo más importante era… ¿por qué no me devolvía mi diario? Seguí dando vueltas sobre la cama hasta que finalmente conseguí quedarme profundamente dormida.

Los rayos de sol y el cantar de un pajarillo a lo lejos me despertaron. Abrí mis ojos castaños lentamente y bostezando y estirando mis brazos me levante dispuesta a buscar en el armario algo de ropa de mi estilo – sudadera y vaqueros – y por suerte parecía que Alice había escuchado mis suplicas pues allí había miles de sudaderas y vaqueros de tantos colores que pensé que el arcoíris había salido dentro de mi armario. Tomé una sudadera blanca y unos vaqueros oscuros, las convers y finalmente entré al baño. Mi cabello estaba algo despeinado por lo que cepillé lentamente y ricé un poco con algo de agua. Una vez estuve lista miré el reloj y vi que era la hora perfecta para bajar a preparar el desayuno para los Cullen, ya que era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Bajé lentamente las escaleras con la intención de no hacer ruido y despertar al resto de la familia cuyos ronquidos, especialmente de Emmett resonaban con tanta fuerza que pensé que si en algún momento se quedaba cayado sería porque se había tragado el armario de la habitación. Gracias a la guía turística de Edward el día anterior sabía a la perfección donde estaba la cocina y los utensilios para preparar el desayuno. Saqué de un cajón un poco de harina, mantequilla, azúcar, un par de huevos, un poco de levadura y finalmente saqué la leche del frigorífico. Todos los ingredientes ya estaban listo y los Cullen desayunarían las mejores tortitas del mundo.

Una vez preparada las tortitas preparé la mesa y serví el serví el desayuno, la hora era la esperada y por el jaleo que se escuchaba en la planta de arriba los Cullen no tardarían en bajar.

- Buenos días – de todas las personas que había en esa casa la primera en bajar tenía que ser Edward

- Buenos días, Edward – sonreí, pues estaba demasiado feliz como para que Edward me estropease su mañana, además, le prometí a Esme que intentaría al menos ser su amiga – Preparé el desayuno, espero que te guste.

- Seguro que estará delicioso; pero no debiste haberte molestado Isabella – sonrió de manera torcida y se sentó en su lugar – toma asiento, quiero desayunar contigo.

- Puedes llamarme Bella y…no tengo mucha hambre – por desgracia el rugido de mi estomago me llevó la contraria provocando una carcajada por parte de Edward- está bien.

- ¡guau Bella! ¡Esto está delicioso!

- Gracias Edward.

- ¡Qué bien huele! – gritó Alice entrado por la puerta dando pequeños saltitos que haciendo que su faldita se moviese al compás

- Huele más que bien – murmuró Emmett que aun venía en pijama y rascando su nuca

- Buenos días – sonrió Rosalie

- ¿Has preparado tu todo esto? – preguntó Jasper tomando asiento

- Si… - murmuré – espero que os guste

- Oh, linda no debías haberte tomado tanta molestia y lo has recogido todo – sonrió Esme apareciendo una vez todos ya habían tomado asiento – has tenido un lindo detalle pero no te esfuerces mucho nosotros somos quien debemos cuidarte a ti

- Tranquila Esme, no fue ninguna molestia.

- Buenos días – sonrió Carlisle a la vez que retiraba la silla para su esposa besándola en la frente – ¿has dormido bien Bella?

- Muy bien gracias

- Me alegro, creo que ya hoy podrás asistir a clases.

- ¡Que bien! ¡Que bien! – celebró Alice – ¡Me pido llevar a Bella en mi coche! – gritó Alice que ya había devorado todo su plato

- Alice, en tu porche ya vamos Emmett, Jasper y yo. Si viene Bella, Edward se tendría que marchar solo en su volvo. – por un momento las miradas de Alice y Rosalie me parecieron un complot aterrador.

- ¡Oh, es verdad! Entonces tendrás que irte con Edward, Bella

- Y porqué no va Emmett con Edward y yo con ustedes – intenté zafarme

- Es que yo no puedo estar lejos de Emmett – Rosalie hizo un leve pucherito

- Ni yo de Jazz – la imitó Alice – ¿acaso quieres acabar con nuestro amor Bella?

- Está bien… - suspiré

- No te preocupes Isabella, intentaré no morderte – la voz de Edward sonó algo enojada no pareció sentarle muy bien que me negase en un principio a ir con él.

El resto del desayuno trascurrió entre risas y bromas de aquella hermosa familia. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no presenciaba una escena así y por algún motivo no pude evitar que la emoción me embargase y que un par de lágrimas escapasen de mis ojos. Intenté disimularlas riendo ante las bromas de Emmett pero cuando quise darme cuenta Edward había tomado mi cabecita atrayéndola a su pecho y sonriendo.

- Tonta, todo está bien.

Por unos instante todo el comedor se quedó en silencio y en menos de cinco segundo todos empezaron a recoger quizás intentando no entrar en la burbuja en la que yo y Edward nos habíamos quedado sumergido; pero por una vez, no me negué, sus brazos eran cálidos y el latir de su corazón hacia que me sintiese en paz. Quise murmurar un "gracias" pero las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en mi boca. Cerré los ojos mientras su mano se deslizó por mis cabellos.

- Bella ¿estás mejor? – yo asentí un poquito entre sus brazos – tenemos que ir a clases.

Volví a repetir el gesto pero esta vez me comencé a retirar un poco de él lo suficiente como para ver que sus labios murmuraban algo, que no fui capaz de descifrar. Lentamente Edward comenzó a moverse y tras recoger el plato se marchó supongo que hacia su habitación para recoger sus cosas. Yo le imité y pude comprobar cómo los chicos ya se habían marchado y junto al fuego de la chimenea solo quedaban Esme y Carlisle que se despedía antes de entrar por una puerta que supuse daba al garaje para marcharse a trabajar. Entré en mi habitación para coger la maleta que Alice me había comentado en el almuerzo que me habían comprado junto con varios libros. Los guardé con cuidado y tras cargar la maleta a mi espalda cerré la ventana del gran balcón. Fue entonces, cuando él regresó a mi mente.

- ¿Bella? – su hermosa voz me bajó de mis pensamientos y un leve rubor se apoderó de mis mejillas

- ¡Ah! – grité desesperada ¡¿Por qué Edward me volvía completamente loca? ¡¿ Y por qué había venido naufrago a conquistarme?

- ¡¿Bella estas bien? – abrí la puerta y me di cuenta de lo fuerte que quizás había gritado

- Si, perdón es que me pille el dedo con la puerta.

- Eres muy torpe. Anda, tenemos que irnos. ¿O es que quieres llegar tarde?

- No, siempre soy muy puntal – sonreí

- Pues vamos.

Edward extendió su mano cerca de la mía y pensé que la tomaría para echar a correr; pero de pronto se detuvo y dejo caer su brazo dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar indicándome con su sonrisa que me siguiese. Sus mensajes eran tan contradictorios que simplemente pensé que si tenía que pelear por algún amor, el único correspondido sería el de naufrago y no el del Edward Cullen. ¡Por dios Bella! Estaba claro que sus mensajes no eran más que de un juego, a veces tan cerca y otras tan lejos pero ese otro chico, naufrago, él siempre parecía pendiente de mi, dulce, cálido, romántico y lo más importante estaba enamorado de mí y solo de mí.

- ¿En qué piensas?

Edward reclamó mi atención pues tan absorta había estado en mis pensamientos que ni tan siquiera me había dado cuenta de que me había montado ya en el hermoso y cálido volvo de Edward Cullen e íbamos camino del instituto.

- ¿Conoces a todos los chicos del instituto verdad Edward? – pregunté aún pensando en naufrago

- A la mayoría ¿por qué? ¿Te interesa alguien? – su mirada seguía fija en la carretera y parecía algo tenso al agarrar el volante.

- ¿Qué crees que es el amor Edward?

- Bella estás muy extraña, no sé si intentar ligar conmigo o… - intentó que su comentario sonase divertido pero más que eso sonó bastante frió

- Creo que estoy enamorada…

- ¿Y quién es? – preguntó algo molesto

- Es dulce y muy cálido. Se preocupa por mí y tiene detalles muy hermosos.

- ¿Lo amas entonces?

- Creo que sí…

- ¡Ja! – rió irónico sin humor y con tono bastante gélido – Alice tenía la absurda idea de que estabas enamorada de mí, ya veo que no te importo lo mas mínimo – murmuró y aferró con fuerza el volante mientras subía la música intentando ocultar los breves rugidos que escapan de su garganta.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa Edward? ¡No hay quien te entienda! ¡ni que te importase a quién ame! Además, tú no eres quien para reclamarme nada, jugando siempre conmigo. ¡No voy a estar toda mi vida luchando por un amor que no tiene sentido, estoy cansada de que juegues con mis sentimientos Edward y más si sabias lo que sentía!

- ¡Bella deja de gritar no estoy sordo, sal del coche y corre con ese tipo!

- ¡No Edward, no voy a parar de gritar, tu lo tienes todo, tienes a cualquier chica que desees y yo no te reclamo nada, no tengo derecho a hacerlo, así que tu tampoco tienes derecho a reclamarme por amar a alguien que no se seas tú! ¡Estoy cansada de tu forma de amar, Edward! Aunque sigo pensando que no te importo nada – Salí del coche justo en el momento en que este se detuvo.

- ¡Bella espera! – Edward salió rápidamente y me tomó de la muñeca

- ¡Déjame!

Me solté de un tirón y corrí hacia un sitio donde él fuese incapaz de encontrarme, el cuarto de baño de las chicas. Me encerré en uno de los baños llorando con impotencia. Me sentía tan dolida, Edward sabía que yo le amaba y había estado todo el tiempo jugando conmigo y ahora, venía a reclamarme. Ya no podía mas con su juego, si esa era su forma de jugar, yo me retiraba. No podía más, no quería su amor si era de esa forma, así que solo me quedaba una cosa, encontrar a mi naufrago olvidarme de Edward y esperar que él fuese capaz de enamorarme y hacerme olvidar a ese maldito idiota.

Pasé varios minutos en el baño hasta que al fin fui capaz de calmarme. Tomé un poquito de aire y lave mi carita lentamente para que cuando viene a Alice y Rosalie no se fijasen en que había estado llorando. Una vez pensé que estaba lista, salí del baño y marché en silencio hacia mi clase de biología. Varias eran la personas que se giraban por los pasillos para mirar a una nueva Bella – aunque solo físicamente – y comentar cuan bonita me veía. Yo estaba atenta a ellos, con la esperanza de que algún detalle me relevase quien de todos ellos era el chico que me amaba de verdad y me enviaba palomas con mensajes de amor. Aun que, realmente, pocas personas en el instituto debían ocuparse de criar palomas y posiblemente Alice y Rosalie podrían saber quién en el instituto lo hacía, a fin de cuentas, ambas eran unas cotillas compulsivas.

Finalmente llegué a la clase, el profesor aún no había llegado y varios alumnos ya habían ocupados sus lugares. Muchos miraban el sitio vacio de un Mike que había quedado en libertad vigilada y posiblemente regresaría en pocos días a clase. Por suerte Emmett ya me había advertido que él sería mi hermanito adoptivo "barra" guardaespaldas y eso me hacía feliz. Caminé lentamente hacia mi lugar donde Edward ya estaba leyendo un libro de terciopelo azul al que no presté mucha atención. Me senté a su lado y él ni tan siquiera levantó su cabeza para mirarme, siguió absorto en su lectura y moviendo los pies al compás de una melodía que tarareaba en su cabeza. Yo actué como él, le ignoré y saqué mi nuevo cuaderno comenzando a escribir en él una poesía que rondaba por mi cabeza desde hacía días, inspirada en Edward; pero a partir de ese día todas ellas estarían dedicadas a naufrago…

La clase trascurrió, algo extraña, Edward no paraba de dejar rodar su lápiz hacia mí con intención de rozar los dedos de mi mano. Yo me alejaba lentamente hasta el punto que pensé que me caería de la silla, por suerte Edward entendió mi indirecta y dejó de intentar su inútil acercamiento atendiendo de nuevo a la clase. Cuando estas terminaron Edward recogió rápidamente sus cosas y se marchó sin dudarlo y sin tan siquiera mediar una palabra conmigo. Por mi parte actué de la misma manera y salí en busca de las chicas debido a que la curiosidad me embargaba totalmente, necesita saber quién era mi naufrago.

Era fácil deducir que Alice y Rosalie se encontrarían. Ninguna de las dos tenía clases debido a que apenas empezó el curso y muchos profesores aún no habían comenzado las clases fuertes por lo que se permitían faltar e ir a su casa a saber dios que. Yo no tenía vehículo con el que regresar a casa de los Cullen, pero al parecer estaba empezando a tener suerte, en una esquina bajo mi árbol aún seguí mi vieja bici y el candado era fácil de abrir con una simple horquilla de pelo. Tomé mi bici y al cabo de varios minutos llegué a la casa de los Cullen. En la puerta estaba el porche de Alice y el humo salía de la chimenea. Abrí la puerta con la copia que las chicas me habían dejado en la maleta y al entrar vi a Alice dormida sobre Jasper en el sofá y a Emmett riendo con Rosalie mientras asaban algo en la chimenea. Quise hablar, pero no quería estropear su momento. Es por ello que decidí que lo mejor sería dejar las cosas arriba y así cuando bajase quizás Alice ya abría despertado.

Subí las escaleras y caminé por el pasillo, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la habitación un ruido llegó a mis oídos, procedente de la habitación de Edward y no pude evitar dejarme llevar por la curiosidad. Abrí la puerta no sin antes mirar que nadie me viese y entré lentamente dejando la puerta abierta.

- ¿hola? – pregunté pero como era obvio, nadie respondió.

Sonreí para mí misma al pensar que me estaba volviendo paranoica; pero cuando estuve a punto de irme algo se posó sobre mi hombro. Di un pequeño saltito; pero cuando vi aquello más que miedo me sentí…extraña. Tomé la paloma entre mis manos y la deposité sobre la cama de Edward. Esa paloma me resultaba tan familiar, se parecía muchísimo a la que llegó volando a mi ventana. La paloma rozó con su pico mi manita y con su patita arañó un poco mi dedo y entonces, algo llamó mi atención, en su patita había una gomilla del pelo; pero no una gomilla cualquiera, era mi gomilla, la que yo había atado a su pata con mi mensaje; pero…¿Qué hacia esa paloma en la habitación de Edward?

- ¿Bella? – Alice apareció en la puerta – vine a por una mantita y te encuentro aquí. ¿Qué haces?

- ¿yo? Esto…solo escuché algo y pues…

- Tranquila – sonrió – hola pequeña Eli – Alice silbó y la paloma voló a su mano.

- ¿Eli? ¿Conoces a esta paloma?

- Claro, es la niña de los ojos de Edward. Fue su primera paloma y a la que más cariño tiene – mi cara era completamente un mapa – Edward tiene un criadero de palomas en el jardín, las amaestra y cómo puedes ver están muy bien enseñadas. Eli fue su primera paloma mensajera. – Alice abrió la ventana y la lanzó a volar – Es hermosa ¿verdad?

- ¡Espera! ¡¿Edward cría qué?

* * *

><p><em><strong> NA: **_Bueno siento haberme retrasado unos días con el capitulo pero he estado muy liada con la tarea pero bueno aquí está. En este capitulo ni Edward pudo callar sus celos ni Bella su inseguridad y su cansancio ante el tira y afloja de Edward Cullen. ¿Pero que sucederá ahora? ¿Serán capaces de tragar su orgullo?

Bueno espero que os haya gustado este capitulo y que me dejéis un lindo reviews, gracias a todos por leer.

Mil besos vampíricos para todos ;[

_**Att: SthelaCullen.**_


	10. Capitulo 10: ¿Dónde estoy?

**Capitulo 10**

**¿Dónde estoy?**

- Claro, es la niña de los ojos de Edward. Fue su primera paloma y a la que más cariño tiene – mi cara era completamente un mapa – Edward tiene un criadero de palomas en el jardín, las amaestra y cómo puedes ver están muy bien enseñadas. Eli fue su primera paloma mensajera. – Alice abrió la ventana y la lanzó a volar – Es hermosa ¿verdad?

- ¡Espera! ¡¿Edward cría qué?

- Palomas Bella, ya te lo dije, ¿quieres venir a verlas? Si quieres puedo enseñarte a llamar a Eli – sonrió Alice mirando por la ventana lo que deduje era el palomar.

- Me encantaría Alice, pero ve tu primero yo tengo que coger unas cosas. ¿dónde queda el palomar?

- Esta justo en la parte más al oeste del jardín, no tiene perdida sigue el caminito de piedra que hay junto al pequeño lago.

- ¿Tenéis un lago en el jardín Alice?

- Hombre pues claro – sonrió y se marchó con sus saltitos inocentes y alegres. – No tardes Bellita.

- Tranquila Alice.

No pasó ni un solo segundo que en cuento Alice salió por la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, Edward yo me puse a rebuscar por esta como todo un sabueso. Miré entre sus miles de estanterías detrás de todos los libros que allí había y detrás de cada disco de música clásica. No sé que buscaba exactamente, pero fuese lo que fuese no lo encontré. No había ni una remota pista que me indicase que Edward Cullen era mi naufrago, solo tenía a Eli pero con eso no tenía nada que demostrar…o quizás si…Salí de su habitación con el cuidado de no tropezarme con el mismísimo Edward Cullen. Por suerte no había nadie en el pasillo cuando salí y corrí escaleras abajo para ir al encuentro de Alice en el palomar.

Tal y como Alice me indicó comencé a caminar por el caminito de piedra mirando mi alrededor, y quedándome totalmente hipnotizada por el balanceo de los árboles al compás del viento y mirando las miles de flores que había en el jardín perfectamente cuidadas. Tal y como Alice me dijo casi al final del camino de piedra había un hermoso lago en el que nadaban algunos patitos rodeados de flores de nenúfar y finalmente allí estaba el palomar. Era completamente hermoso, repleto de palomas blancas que yo sería totalmente incapaz de reconocer pero que Alice parecía distinguir. Me acerqué con cuidado y Alice pareció verme pero no me prestó mucha atención pues estaba ensimismada en el juego con las palomas de su hermano.

- Hola Alice – saludé y ella movió su manita haciendo que una paloma volase a mi mano.

- Son hermosas ¿verdad? La que voló hacia ti es Kristen.

- ¿Cómo las distingues?

- Sus patas – Alice levantó un poquito el ala de la paloma y me enseñó una arandela de color que tenía en la patita – cada una tiene una arandela diferente. La única que no tiene nada es Eli – silbó y la paloma se posó en su hombro.

- ¿Puedes enseñarme a hacer eso Alice?

- ¿Llamar a Eli? Claro – sonrió y la echó a volar – pues venga vamos a comenzar con las clases.

Pasé horas con Alice y Jasper en el palomar, pues este último vino al echar de menos a su novia y nos ayudó con el adiestramiento de Eli. Después de eso sería capaz de controlar a Eli cuando el señor naufrago la enviase con intención de a saber dios qué. Cuando al fin fui capaz de que Eli me obedeciese a cada silbido y al ver que ya esta anocheciendo nos marchamos hacia la enorme casa con el fin de cenar algo y como recompensa por haberme ayudado yo debería jugar con ellos a la consola en la noche y sabía que Emmett me daría una paliza al Mario Car.

Cuando regresamos a la mansión Cullen pude ver que el volvo plateado de Edward ya estaba aparcado en la puerta. Al entrar Alice y Jasper se habían medido en su burbuja personal y yo me había adelantado sola. Justo al atravesar la puerta de la cocina al dejarme llevar por el olor tan rico de la cena de Esme me tropecé con ese mentiroso naufrago. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron durante un instante y juraría que mi pelo se enredó en sus dedos con cuidado, bueno, más bien que él los enredó. Sus ojos seguían fijos en los míos y entonces fue como todo a mi alrededor desapareciese, el era un completo imbécil pero a fin de cuentas era mi naufrago, mi imbécil y esta total e irrevocablemente enamorada de él. Se acercó un poco más aun sin dejar de jugar con mi pelo y se inclinó un poquito hacia mí. Por un segundo cerré un poco mis ojos pensando que me besaría pero en lugar de eso se acercó a mi odio y murmuró.

- Lo siento, Bella… - su susurro fue tan leve que casi parecía un ruego.

- Edward… - murmuré aunque el sonido de su risa me hizo ver que mi voz había sonado casi como un gemido.

- Gracias por perdonarme…

Lentamente fue desenredado sus dedos de mi pelo y deje de sentir su cálido aliento en mi cuello, no quería sentirlo lejos y por un acto reflejo agarré su camisa como una niña pequeña y miré al suelo, no sabía cómo decirle todo lo que necesitaba y entre ellas que no se fuese de mi lado. El pareció entenderme y obedeció. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada pero no hizo falta. Aunque su mirada era triste y perdida el permanecía a mi lado, solo conmigo. Esme nos observaba desde la cocina con una sonrisa y nos indicó que entrásemos a cenar.

Durante la cena todos eran risas y halagos sobre las buenas notas que todos ellos habían conseguido en el último examen, incluso me halagaron a mí y eso me hizo muy feliz, hacía tiempo que sacar buenas notas había dejado de ser motivo de celebración en mi casa, pues había muchas cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse y desde que estaba con los Cullen me volvía a sentir importante. Aunque echaba mucho de menos a mi madre y esperaba que Edward o cualquiera de los Cullen pudiese acercarme a verla.

Terminamos de cenar y tal y como había prometido no me quedó más remedio que jugar a la consola con todos los chicos, menos con Edward que se había marchado hacia su habitación con la escusa de que tenía que estudiar aunque yo tenía la ligera impresión de que naufrago no tardaría en hacer acto de presencia.

En contra de todo pronóstico gané un par de veces a Emmett provocando que este me cargase como un saco de patatas y me tiró en el sofá diciendo que estaba castigada sin jugar hasta que mi mala suerte volviese a hacer acto de presencia. Me quedé un rato en el sofá riendo con la mala racha de partidas que estaba sufriendo el pobre Emmett siendo humillado por su hermana, su novia y su cuñado que se regodeaba en su victoria burlándose de Emmett con una absurda y extraña danza.

Al pasar varias horas el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de mí y me fue imposible permanecer por más tiempo en aquel sofá, aunque mereció la pena aguantar un par de minuto más solo para ver a Esme y Carlisle uniéndose al juego y a una Esme alegre risueña y bailarina burlándose de la derrota de sus hijos y su atractivo marido. No pude evitar reír; pero al no resistir más me despedí de todos con un "Buenas noches" una linda sonrisa y me marché hacia arriba subiendo lentamente por las escaleras. Además quería aprovechar que todos estaban jugando para hacerle una visita a Edward, bueno, más concretamente, para espiarle.

Llegué a su habitación y apoyé con lentitud la orejita en la puerta, por desgracia, debido al sonido suave de la música clásica me era imposible saber que era lo que estaba haciendo. Tan imposible que incluso si Edward se hubiese acercado hacia la puerta, hubiese tomado el pomo y girado lentamente, no me abría dado cuenta hasta el momento en que por estar apoyada cayese a sus pies delatándome y con sus hermosos ojos verdes y su sonrisa torcida mirándome. Por desgracia parecía que mi mala suerte acababa de volver pues eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió.

- ¿Bella? – rio - ¿Puedo saber que haces en el suelo de mi habitación?

- Yo…

- Anda ven aquí - Edward me tendió su mano y yo me agarré a ella para que me ayudase a ponerme en pie – ¿Puedo saber que hacías?

- Solo pasaba por aquí, Edward, no pienses que te espiaba ni nada de eso – reí muy nerviosa

- ¿Así que me espiabas?

- ¡Dije que no lo hice!

- Perdón, perdón – rió divertirtiendose a mi costa - ¿Qué hacías entonces?

- Nada… - Su intensa mirada hacia que me perdiese entre miles de pensamiento y volviese a sentirme completa, aunque estúpida a la vez por seguir cayendo en su red. Esta vez no pude resistirme, estábamos tan cerca y su respiración comenzaba a hacer cosquillas en mis labios – bésame… - no estoy segura si pensé o dije aquella palabra; pero si tengo claro que fue mi perdición.

- Para Bella. Es hora de dejar de jugar – Edward me miró algo… ¿furioso?

- ¿Eh? Yo no juego a nada Edward.

- Bella, acabas de pedirme que te bese, ¿Acaso eso no es jugar? Después dices que yo soy quien se aprovecha de ti – todo sonó bastante rudo.

- Edward no te entiendo…lo siento… - las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en mis ojos castaños

- ¡Ya basta Bella! En el coche me dijiste que estabas enamorada de otro, ¡Te amo, así que no me hagas esto más difícil! – Edward me empujó fuera de su habitación y cerró la puerta.

- ¡Edward! ¡Edward escúchame! –golpeé su puerta, el tenia derecho a saber la verdad, debía saber que a quien amaba era naufrago, es decir, a él. - ¡Escúchame por favor! ¡Edward te…

- ¿Bella?

- Hola Esme…

- ¿Sucede algo?

- No es nada…lo siento… - me limpié las lágrimas y me metí rápidamente en mi habitación.

"¡Eres un idiota Edward! ¡Eres un idiota!" pensé una y otra vez mientras tumbada en la cama escondía mi rostro en la almohada y lloraba desconsoladamente. Estaba tan cansada de este amor, este inútil y desgarrador amor. No podía, nuestra historia, si es que en algún momento había existido un "nuestra", era totalmente imposible y ahora que todo había quedado claro que mi único y verdadero amor jamás accedería a escucharme no tenía ningún motivo más para permanecer en aquella casa. Yo estaba ya sana y tenía una casa y una madre a la que cuidar, no iba a permanecer más tiempo en aquella casa. Tomé mi vieja maleta del fondo del armario la abrí rebusqué mi viejo chándal que Alice ya había tirado, es por ello que no me quedó más remedio que marcharme con los vaqueros y la blusa que tenía y metí en mi vieja mi cepillo de diente y del cabello.

Estaba decidida a ello, me marcharía pero al menos deseaba decirle adiós a Edward…a los Cullen. Es por ello que me asomé a la ventana y silbé llamando a Eli, en menos de un segundo la pequeña paloma estaba en mi balcón. Tomé un poco de papel y un lápiz y escribí "Naufrago, te amo pero no puedo estar más bajo el mismo techo que tú, esto es totalmente imposible…Edward". Con cuidado puse el nota en la patita de la paloma con una gomilla del pelo y con otra aproveche para recogerme el cabello. Una vez estuvo bien atado el pedacito de papel a la pata de Eli la tomé entre mis manos y la eche a volar. Pensé que quizás volvaria hacia el palomar; pero sonreí al ver que volaba con delicadeza hacia la ventana de Edward.

Ahora debía ser rápida; para que los Cullen no me viesen saldría por la parte trasera del jardín en el cual podía aprovechar la oscuridad de la noche para esconderme si escuchaba a Edward Cullen buscarme por algún lado. Lentamente caminé con sigilo por los pasillos viendo como todos los Cullen yacían ya dormidos en sus habitaciones y deslice por debajo de cada una de las puertas una nota de despedida y con cariño para todos ellos, en especial para Esme y Carlisle que tanto me habían cuidado. Bajé las escaleras rápidamente antes de que Edward le diese al fin por leer mi mensaje, abrí la puerta trasera y tras limpiar una fugaz lágrima que había resbalado por mi rostro, salí al jardín.

Caminé por el senderito de piedra con la intención de no perderme hasta llegar a la orilla del lago, camine rodeándolo y finalmente divisé a lo lejos con una tenue luz a su alrededor la enorme puerta de piedra que me permitiría salir de aquel que durante un par de días había sido el hogar más maravilloso con el que una persona puede soñar…era como un palacio y en su interior en príncipe con el que cualquier princesa de cuento de hadas puede soñar; pero mi vida, no era un cuento de hadas.

Tomé con delicadeza el pomo de aquella gran puerta y lo comencé a girar con cuidado de no romper aquella hermosa pieza de mármol. Tenía miedo sobre que haría una vez saliese de aquella mansión, pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás…

De pronto unos brazos fríos me abrazaron por la espalda y un cálido aliento me hizo cosquillas en el cuello. Sus labios rozaron el lóbulo de mi oreja y entonces murmuró.

- No te vayas mi vida… - su voz hermosa y melodiosa como el canto de sirenas era imposible de no reconocerla.

- Edward…- murmuré

- Bella ¿por qué te vas? – murmuró sin dejar de abrazarme

- Porque esto es imposible, Edward. No paramos de hacernos daños, esta historia no tiene sentido.

- Bella no seas ridícula, ¿de qué historia hablas? No entiendo, tú estás enamorada de otro chico, porque jugas así conmigo…-Edward me giró y me tomó del mentón para que le mirase a los ojos.

- Edward…te amo a ti…te lo dije en la nota que te envié con Eli

- ¿Eli? Espera… ¿tú sabías que yo era Naufrago?

- Si…vi a esa paloma en tu habitación esta tarde, Alice me enseñó a llamarla y le puse una nota en su patita para ti. ¿No te llegó?

- Estaba en el palomar, no en mi habitación. Te vi y simplemente te seguí. – se encogió de hombros de manera casual.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Entonces qué? – preguntó algo confuso

- ¿Por qué me dijiste mi vida? – entonces apartó su mirada y sonrió de esa manera torcida que me volvía loca desde el primer momento

- ¿Acaso no te parece un motivo lo suficientemente fuerte que te gritara en mi habitación que te amo? – siguió sonriendo pero esta vez sus ojos verdes se clavaron son intensidad en los míos – No entiendo que nos ha pasado Bella, te amo y pareces amarme…entonces, ¿por qué nos hemos hecho tanto daño? ¿Por qué?

- Porque somos unos idiotas gruñones que nunca escuchan – sonreí y lentamente me fui poniendo de puntillas a la vez que él se inclinaba hacia mí.

- Bella…te amo mi vida…desde el primer momento que te vi desde el primer momento que leí ese diario y…

- Cállate, Edward

Y sin dejar pasar ni un solo instante más acorté esa distancia que nos separaba y saboreé con infinito amor aquel néctar digno de dioses que era el sabor de sus labios. Sus ojos se cerraron con lentitud y los míos a su vez. Nuestras respiraciones se notaban agitadas y con mis manos apoyadas en su pecho era capaz de sentir el fuerte latir de su corazón, por un instante tuve miedo de que él fuese capaz de oír el rápido repiqueteo del mío; pero cuando sus manos se enredaron en torno mi cintura nada más que sus labios suaves y mullidos invadieron cada rincón de mis pensamientos. Si esto era un sueño, solo rogaba por no despertar jamás…pero por desgracia…ay veces que las cosas no salen como tú deseas…y en mi caso todo a mi alrededor se volvió…negro…

- ¡Bella! ¡Bella despierta por favor!

- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? – miré a todos lados y me encontré en una habitación blanca rodeada de personas y a mi lado una guapo médico con bata blanca.

- Estás en el hospital, has sufrido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con una piedra Bella, todo por culpa este tipo... - respondió Alice

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **_Hola a todos! Bueno aquí les traigo otro nuevo capitulo de naufraga sobre papel y anuncio que el último capitulo será el ultimo y finalmente seguramente tenga epilogo. Bueno espero que este capitulo os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo, el juego de odio/seducción de Edward y Bella me pareció divertido aunque ahora Bella acaba de despertar en el hospital ¿Ha sido todo un sueño? Y si es así, ¿Qué sucederá? Lo veremos en el próximo capitulo.

Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis un lindo reviews.

Gracias por leerme.

Besos vampiricos ;[

_**Att: SthelaCullen **_


	11. Capitulo 11: El palomar

**Capitulo 11:**

**El palomar**

- ¡Bella! ¡Bella despierta por favor!

- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? – miré a todos lados y me encontré en una habitación blanca rodeada de personas y a mi lado una guapo médico con bata blanca.

- Estás en el hospital, has sufrido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con una piedra Bella.

Entonces toda mi vida se fue por la borda, todo había sido un sueño, desde su hermosa casa, su habitación, sus palomas, su sonrisa, sus ojos verdes, sus estúpidos pero lindos celos, sus labios y su beso…ese lindo que e convirtió en el final de mi sueño pero que había merecido la pena por el simple hecho de tener la suerte de fantasear con ese néctar que solo los dioses podrían saborear. Oh, Dios mío, ojala no hubiese despertado nunca del coma que Mike me ocasionó con aquella piedra, porque así al menos aún podría vivir feliz en un mundo de fantasía junto a un Edward Cullen que estaba enamorado de mi y no da la barbie de Tanya Denalí.

- ¿Bella? ¿Nos oyes? – preguntó Carlisle y yo solo asentí un poco – Voy a hacerme algunas pruebas – sacó una pequeña linternita alumbró mis ojos y me indicó que siguiese su dedo. Obedecí y Carlisle no tardo en dejar de hacerlo – Esta perfecta, querida, solo ha sido un golpe.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Mike?

- ¿Mike Newton? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto? Ya sabes que le dieron hace días la libertad vigilada tu misma le viste en clases.

- ¿Clases?

- Bella, mi amor ¿estás bien? – su voz me devolvió la conciencia mientras los hermanos Cullen murmuraba algo como "ooh~ que monos" pero yo seguía sin entender nada

- ¿a-mor? – pregunté y el solo tomó mi manita entre sus manos y con la otra acaricio mi cara

- ¿Bella estás segura de que estás bien? – insistió Carlisle

- Yo no entiendo nada… - proseguí - ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿No es porque Mike me golpeó?

Todos parecían muy divertidos con mi confusión y yo comenzaba a sentirme cada vez más frustrada. Me crucé de brazos poniendo morritos con el fin de dejar claro mi enfado; pero la única consecuencia fueron aún más carcajadas, esta vez incluso del mismísimo Carlisle. Cuando al fin pasaron unos minutos se tranquilizaron y limpiaron algunas lágrimas producto de la risa que se habían echado a mi costa, sonrieron y cómplices murmuraron.

- ¡Que te lo cuente Edward! – rieron y se marcharon.

- Edward hijo mío, si la ves mal llámame y vendré enseguida. – sonrió Carlisle

- Tranquilo papá.

- Esto es lo más extraño, que me ha pasado en la vida Cullen.

- ¿Cullen? ¿A que se debe que vuelvas a llamarme por mi apellido? ¿Es por mi pericia al besar que te hace perder el conocimiento? – rió y se acercó a mi besando mi frente.

- Pericia al… ¡¿Qué? – mi sonrojo era más que evidente – yo…

- Bella, haber, ¿por qué piensas que estas aquí?

- Porque Mike…intento…y me golpeó… - un nudo se formó en mi garganta y luché con fuerza por que la humedad de mis ojos no se convirtiese en lágrimas

- Tranquila amor, no pienses más en eso, yo te protegeré de él…y cielo, no recuerdas… ¿lo que pasó después de eso? Despertaste, viniste a mi casa y ayer en la noche…todo fue absolutamente perfecto, menos por tu caída – sonrió – no me esperaba que te desmayases y mucho menos te golpeases con una de las piedras del jardín – rió – eres un imán para los accidentes, mi vida. – Edward se inclinó lentamente y rozó sus labios con los míos provocando un ruido muy molesto por parte del cardiograma que había a mi lado unido a mi cuerpo.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y de nuevo me encontré rodeada por Carlisle, los chicos y Alice estrangulando de manera muy cómica a Edward mientras le recriminaba por hacer constantemente que me desmayase. Miré la escena y reía al ver como Edward se escondía dentro del cuarto de baño mientras Alice golpeaba la puerta y Rosalie intentaba abrirla con una horquilla de su pelo. Al escucharme reír me miraron y Alice corrió hacia mí dando un salto y sentándose en la camilla provocando que esta se tambalease.

- Ten cuidado peque o volverás a hacer que Bella se desmaye, aunque al parecer eso solo lo consiguen los besos de Edward – rió cómplice mientras miraba mi cardiograma - ¡Dios mío! ¡Edward debes de besar muy bien para provocar estos picos en el grafico! - rió y yo solo me puse muy colorada

- Todo lo que sabe se lo he enseñado yo – presumió Emmett con una enrome sonrisa

- Pues ya que Edward te debe un favor deberías pedirle que te enseñe a jugar al Mario car - se burló Jasper riendo ante la humillante derrota de la noche anterior de Emmett.

- Touché – dijo el enorme oso algo cabizbajo mientras Rosalie le abrazaba

- Anda, anda la próxima vez ganarás

- ¡Emmett necesita consuelo de una chica! ¡Emmett necesita consejo de una chica! – cantó Alice burlándose de su hermano mayor

- ¡Oye enana que soy más grande que tú! - Emmett cogió a Alice como un saco de patatas mientras esta pataleaba – ¡Edward ahora es tu oportunidad sal antes de que Alice vuelva a pisar el suelo y te mate!

Edward abrió la puerta del baño, salió con una sonreía y le sacó la lengua a su hermana que solo pataleaba para bajar del hombro de su hermano mayor; pero este no la soltó simplemente abrió la puerta con su otra mano y se marcho despidiéndose de mi con un guiño y una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Vamos mientras a la sala de descanso? –dijo Jasper –creo que hay una consola y podré vencerte de nuevo – rió

- Esta vez no me ganaras

- ¡Bájame oso tonto! – gritó Alice a lo lejos

- Edward, intenta que no se vuelva a desmayar aún no nos diste tiempo ni de tomar un café. Cuídate Bella – sonrió Rosalie y se marchó – ¡Esperadme! - Rosalie se marchó también corriendo detrás del resto de los chicos.

Miré a todos lados, tan absorta había estado en los gritos de la pequeña duendecillo que no fui capaz de darme cuenta de que Edward había desaparecido de mi vista y por mucho que con mis ojos le buscaba y con mis labios le llamaba pero no era capaz de encontrarle por ningún rincón de aquella habitación. ¿Acaso se habría ido de con sus hermanos y me habría vuelto a dejar sola? Eso no era típico de Edward. Seguí mirando a ambos lados y cuando estaba a punto de levantarme de la camilla escuché una voz tan conocida y cálida que hizo que mi cuerpo se sintiese completamente en paz.

- Gracias, Edward, estás haciendo tantas cosas por ella, creo que me equivoqué contigo…

- ¿mamá?... – murmuré con la voz sin apenas poder salir de mi garganta

- Mi niña… - mi mamá entre en la habitación aún con el gotero arrastrado gracias al palito con ruedas que lo sostenía y agarrada a la cintura de Edward.

- ¡mamá! – sin dudarlo me levanté y corrí a abrazarla

- Bella, ten cuidado – me recordó Edward

- Estoy bien Edward, solo pierdo la razón cuando… - no pude decir lo siguiente solo me sonrojé

- ¿Qué sucede mi niña? – preguntó mi madre a la vez que se sentaba en la camilla – perdón aún estoy algo débil

- Tranquila mamá siéntate. Siento no haber podido venir a verte, dependía de los coches de los Cullen y todo ha sido tan…extraño…

- Anda cuéntame, pareces diferente, muy hermosa, tus ojos, vuelven a estar lleno de brillo y creo entender un poco el porqué – Mi madre miró a Edward que estaba -apoyado en la esquina de la pared con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Bueno creo que será mejor que me vaya, deseareis hablar a solas. Iré a por algo de comer, ¿quieres que te traiga algo a escondidas mi vida? – preguntó rebuscando la tarjeta de crédito en su cartera.

- Me vendría bien un café, gracias Edward.

- De nada mi niña – sonrió y se marchó

- ¿Mi vida? ¿Mi niña? – preguntó mi madre - ¿Qué ha pasado para que Edward Cullen se haya convertido en… - se quedo un segundo en silencio - ¿Qué es exactamente, Bella?

- Yo tampoco estoy muy segura mamá, solo que, bueno, en este tiempo….

Comencé a relatarle a mi madre cada una de las cosas que me habían sucedido en casa de los Cullen ella reía antes mis relatos y mi idiotez al ser tan lenta para darme cuenta de los sentimientos de Edward hacia mí, según ella, solo con el día que salí del hospital y él me acompañó a visitarla con aquel ramo de flores se veía de lejos que quería aprovechar cada segundo en el que no era capaz de recordarle para conquistarme y lo hizo. Me conquisto y enamoró de nuevo como naufrago y como Edward y no deseaba que se alejase nunca más de mi lado; pero como decía a una madre no se le puede ocultar nada y mucho menos a la mía que con solos mirarme a la cara ya sabía que día exactamente y a qué hora me bajaría el periodo.

Me pasé un par de horas charlando con mi madre, ella aún se veía débil pero estaba mucho mejor, tal y como me había contado Carlisle y Esme fueron a visitarla y le ofrecieron que nos mudásemos a su mansión. Eso explicaba porque Alice, Rosalie y Esme habían estado hablando de salir de compras de muebles, cortinas y pinturas. Ahora todo tenía sentido no era la única a la que tenían pensado montarle una habitación en aquella mansión. Según me contó aún debía de darle una respuesta pues no quería abusar de la hospitalidad de los Cullen ni mucho menos de su dinero, por lo que en caso de aceptar su propuesta llegamos a la conclusión de que yo debería seguir trabajando para contribuir un poco a todo lo que ellos estaban haciendo por nosotras.

- Ainss el poder del amor – murmuró mi madre – ese chico debe estar muy loco por mi Bella, aunque pobre de él como le vuelva a hacer daño a mi pequeña Bells que hasta con el gotero le perseguiré hasta acabar con su carita de ángel.

- ¿Carita de ángel?

- Hombre, Bella, no podrás decir que no es guapo. Si mi hija no puede decir que tenga mal gusto - rio

- ¡Mamá!

- Siento el retraso señoritas. – Edward encontró con una bolsa y su interior un café y me lo ofreció con una hermosa sonrisa – Su café madame. – lo cogí con una sonrisa – le habría traído algo a usted Renée pero mi padre me lo impidió, dice que no está usted para tomar café – rió

- Tranquilo Edward, y no me llames de usted por favor, me haces ver aún mas mayor – sonrió mi madre – bueno creo que yo debería marcharme ya, ¿Puedes ayudarme Edward? – preguntó mi madre aferrando con fuerza el hierro del gotero y levantándose con cuidado.

- Claro Renée, apóyese en mí – Edward la tomo de la cintura y la ayudo a caminar un poco

- Me siento como una abuela y eso que ya estoy bastante mejor – rió mi madre – adiós mi niña, nos veremos en casa de los Cullen, si consigo que Carlisle me dé el alta. ¿Edward tú no puedes sobornar a tu padre? – preguntó mi madre mientras se marchaba y reía

- No tardaré en volver mi niña – sonrió – por cierto, mi padre ha dicho que puedes marcharte siempre y cuando yo no te bese estarás bien – rio y mi madre con él al ver mi sonrojo – así que vístete y nos marcharemos cuando regrese.

En cuanto Edward desapareció por la puerta solté todo el aire de mis pulmones dejándome caer en la camilla como en una película de princesas, aunque en lugar de estar en un palacio estaba en la habitación fría y húmeda del hospital de mi…"cosa" porque sinceramente no tenía ni la más remota idea de que éramos Edward y yo en ese momento, aunque sí que tenía claro que ya deseaba volver a verle. Me metí al baño para peinar un poco mi cabello que estaba algo desaliñado y lo cepillé varias veces hasta que conseguí terminar de domarlo. Tras lavar un poquito mi cara salí del baño y comencé a hacer la cama. Después de todas mis visitas al hospital lo mínimo que podría hacer era hacer la cama y quitarles trabajo a las enfermeras, que a este paso acabarían teniendo más confianza conmigo que con sus propias familias, aunque esperaba no tener que volver al hospital en muchísimo tiempo.

- ¿Cómo estás hermosas? – de pronto unos brazos algo frio pero a la vez cálidos rodearon mi cintura y me aferraron con fuerza pegando mi espalda a su pecho fuerte y musculoso - ¿Estas lista?

- Si, Edward, vámonos – me giré en sus brazos y le bese en la mejilla – gracias por cuidarme.

- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de provocar tus desmayos…- su rostro era de total culpabilidad.

- ¿Eso significa que no volverás a besarme? – protesté pero el solo se limitó a besarme en la frente – Ambos sabemos que no me refería a eso.

- Lo sé, pero quiero salir ya de este hospital.

- Pues vámonos, ca-cariño – me sonrojé y miré al suelo tímidamente

- Eres irremediablemente adorable, Bella.

- Gr-gracias…

Edward me tendió con caballerosidad y elegancia su mano a la vez que me invitaba a salir juntos de aquella sala blanca y fría y refugiarme en sus cálidos brazos y sobre todo en su cálido volvo que tanto estaba deseando pisar. Al salir del hospital me encontré con los chicos que me esperaban en la entrada con una enorme sonrisa cómplice al verme tomada de la mano de Edward y casi con mi cabeza acurrucada en su hombro. Alice no tardo ni un solo segundo en saltar a mis brazos y seguir dando saltitos casi hasta que llegamos al volvo y el todoterreno de Emmett que estaban estacionados en el parking. Cuando llegamos, Emmett nos invito a ir a tomar algo en una cafetería que había cerca pero yo deseaba descansar un poco por lo que finalmente decidieron que en la noche jugaríamos todos a la consola. Al parecer el chico oso tenía aún que quitarse una espinita que tenía clavada en el pecho debido a su paliza la noche anterior y una más reciente cuando habían estado en la sala de descanso. Al parecer mi mala suerte empezaba a contagiarse.

Los hermanos Cullen ya se habían montado en el enorme auto de Emmett y mientras yo les observaba Edward mantenía abierta para mí la puerta del copiloto. Sonreí y me subí al coche a la vez que el cerraba la puerta y lo rodeaba para sentarse a mi lado. La última vez que fui en u coche estaba nerviosa y ni tan siquiera me había fijado en la hermosa tapicería de aquel vehículo. Con la yema de mis dedos comencé a acariciar la palanca de cambio justo el mismo instante que Edward intentó cambiar de marcha. Me miró con cariño y sus ojitos verdes centellearon como las estrellas en la noche. Sonrió y yo retiré mi manita para que él pudiese controlar de manera adecuada el coche.

- ¿Tienes algo de música? – pregunté mirando en los varios CDs que había en la parte trasera.

- Soy un poco desordenado; pero la musca buena la guardo e la guantera – sonrió y le dio un leve golpecito a la guantera haciendo que esta se abriera.

Tal y como Edward había dicho mucho de mis discos favoritos también estaban en aquella guantera, comencé a rebuscar entre varios estilos, grupos, solitas, compositores y cuando finalmente estaba a punto de decantarme por un disco de Debussy encontré algo que ya daba totalmente por perdido. Lo tomé entre mis dedos acariciando la tapa de terciopelo azul y las letras con mi nombre lo abrí y pase rápidamente las páginas oliendo la tinta de mi bolígrafo y lo viejo de las páginas. Era mi diario, lo había echado tanto de menos; pero al menos había caído en buenas manos. Lo volví a olfatear con cariño y escuché la leve sonrisa de Edward al verme una y otra vez repetir mi gesto.

- ¿A que huele? – preguntó al fin

- Tinta, papel viejo…huele a ti…

- ¿A mí? – rió

- Claro, tu hueles…como…no sé… ¿rico?

- ¿Huelo rico? – volvió a reír – No me comas Bella, por favor – parecía divertido.

- ¡No te burles! – protesté

- Perdón, perdón – se disculpó aún con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y yo? ¿A qué huelo? – pregunté jugando con un mechón de mi pelo

- ¿Tú? A fresas – afirmó sin dudar y olfateo un poco el aroma a mí alrededor.

- ¿Fresas?

- Fresas – volvió a afirmar sonrió y lentamente fue deteniendo el auto pues sin darnos cuenta ya habíamos llegado a la mansión Cullen.

Tal y como habíamos hecho al salir del hospital el abrió mi puerta y yo salé como toda una princesa. Esme estaba en la puerta de la mansión con las llaves de su auto en la mano y sonrió al verme. Sin dudarlo fui hacia ella y la abracé en señal de gratitud por todo lo que estaba haciendo por mí y por mi familia. Ella no dijo nada, solo me abrazó y me besó en la frente con muchísimo cariño y con un gesto maternal.

- Me alegro que estés mejor Bella.

- Gracias por todo Esme, mi mamá me lo contó todo.

- Hay que ver, Renée no es capaz de guardar un secreto – rió – bueno al menos mañana podrás ir a comprar con nosotras, nadie mejor que tú debes saber los gustos de tu madre – me abrazó de nuevo – ya se acabo sufrir mi niña

- Pero…no queremos abusar de ustedes Esme, seguiré trabajando y…

- ¡Uy! Pero mira que tarde es – dijo Esme falsamente e ignorándome – quedé con Carlisle para ir a comer algo en su hora de descanso. Ya hablamos Bella, adiós. – Esme salió casi corriendo se metió en su auto y nos lanzó un beso riendo a la vez que pisaba fuertemente el acelerador. Al parecer todos en la familia sufrían de hiperactividad y ganas de no escucharme nunca.

- ¿Qué pasó, Bella?

- Creo que tu familia me odia , Edward – refunfuñe

- Anda no le des más vueltas y ven, quiero enseñarte algo.

Edward tomó mi mano sin vacilaciones y comenzó a correr por todo el jardín rodeando la casa y esquivando las miles de flores del jardín con intención de no estropeárselas a Esme. Finalmente llegamos a su palomar y sin temor abrió la puerta provocando el vuelo de múltiples palomas. Cerré los ojos con fuerza con algo de miedo a que alguna paloma me dañase; pero nada de eso sucedió. Edward no dejó a aferrar mi mano y tras un silbido leve todas las palomas se posaron en su sitio. Admiré su elegancia al tratar con ellas y como cogía a Eli en su mano y hacia que esta le diese con el pico en los labios como si le estuviese besando. Es absurdo pero me sentía celosa de esa paloma.

- Cuando era pequeño y encontré a Eli, nunca me quería separar de ella, por ello Esme construyó esto

- ¿El palomar?

- No – sonrió – ¿Nunca te has fijado que desde fuera ese palomar parece más grande? – salí del palomar y me fijé que lo que decía era verdad y asentí – Es por esto – -Edward volvió a silbar de manera diferente y las palomas se colocaron a ambos lados dejando el frente totalmente libre – fíjate bien – Edward pasó su mano por el fondo de la pared y finalmente dio con algo lo pulsó y se abrió.

- ¿Una puerta?

- Ven, sígueme y ten cuidado mi niña.

Edward volvió a tomar mi mano y agaché un poquito la cabeza para no chocarme pues la puerta era algo pequeña. Cuando entré en aquella habitación todo fue de los más extraño, no por la apariencia de esa habitación, sino porque no pegaba dentro de aquel palomar, aunque este siempre estaba limpio y reluciente. La habitación, era como un pequeño palacito, pintado de un color azul oscuro y pintado con miles de estrellas como si al tumbarte en la cama estuvieses observando el firmamento. El suelo de la habitación era una moqueta azul oscura cubiertas con algunas plumas blancas y papeles de partituras. Casi ocupando toda la sala había una enorme cama con algunos libros sobre ella y con aspecto reconfortante. La única iluminación era la de una pequeña lamparita de aceite y de una pequeña ventana que tenia echada un poco la persiana y con las cortinas también desplegadas con el mismo decorado que la pared.

- Esto es…mágico…precioso…tal y como…un pequeño paraíso, Edward, esto es…no tengo palabras

- Vengo aquí cuando quiero relajarme, me gusta escuchar el piar de las palomas cuando leo algún libro o escribo mi música

- ¿Sabes tocar?

- Creo que hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes…aún – sonrió y me hizo pasar del todo para poder cerrar la puerta al mismo tiempo que silbaba y las palomas volvían a su posición inicial dejando cubierta la entrada al pequeño paraíso de Edward

- ¿Tienes miedo? – murmuró al ver como temblaba un poquito ante su cercanía – tranquila mi amor solo quería estar contigo, enseñarte mi pequeño pedacito de cielo.

- Yo… ¡Yo no tengo miedo! – balbuceé nerviosa tomando una almohada y lanzándosela con la intención de que al esquivarla no pudiese apreciar mi sonrojo

- ¿Quieres jugar? – murmuró el cogiendo la almohada al vuelo y volviéndomela a lanzar, yo tomé la otra y se la lancé a la vez y de una forma y otro comenzamos una infantil pelea de almohadas.

Entre risas las almohadas comenzaban a volar y en uno de los golpes que le di a Edward, esta se rompió y miles de plumas comenzaron a inundar aquella habitación su risa era contagiosa y a la vez preciosa y las plumas se depositaban sobre su cabello cobrizo. Yo no podía evitar reír con él; pero mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia cuando resbalé con una pluma y caí en sus brazos. Me miró con ternura a la vez que me ayudaba a incorporarme aun sin dejar de soltar mi cintura. Sonrió y mientras las plumas revoloteaban por toda la habitación y su respiración comenzaba a hacer cosquillas en mi piel y con sus dedos colocaba un mechón de pelo tras mi orejita.

- Te amo… - murmuré y hasta entonces no fui consciente de que Edward, jamás había escuchado esas palabras salir de mi boca sin que estuviese gritando, sino de forma tan natural, tan perfecta y sobre todo sincera – te amo… - repetí y entonces ignoró mis desmayos y sin dudarlo me volvió a besar. Mágico, perfecto, delicioso y esta vez, no me desmayé.

- Vaya, creía que te caería al suelo por el beso – sonrió – al menos esta vez caerías sobre la cama – al decir eso el sonrojo en mis mejillas se hizo evidente – Yo también te amo Isabella Swan, con cada célula de mi cuerpo…

Aún no sé si fueron sus besos, sus leves caricias en mi mejilla o el simple hecho de que estaba locamente enamorada de Edward Cullen solo sé que lentamente fui tirando de él hacia mí y con cuidado me tumbé en la cama que había a mi espalda sin separar ni un segundo mis labios de los suyos. Con cuidado se tumbo sobre mí sin dejar del todo de caer su peso con la intención de no hacerme daño y continuó besándome a la vez que sentía como las plumas que antes se habías desperdigado se comenzaban a enredar en mi pelo. La luz de la lámpara de fue apagando a medida que mi cuerpo comenzaba a arder bajo su piel los besos y la caricias eran de pura necesidad y nuestras respiraciones acompasadas eran cada vez más sofocantes. Me besó, una, dos, tres veces y entregándonos con puro amor pasé la mejor noche de toda mi existencia.

Desperté algo cansada y moví un poco mi brazo buscando a Edward en aquella cama; pero no lo encontré por lo que abrí los ojos lentamente y me giré buscándole. Tal y como ya había comprobado con mi brazo anteriormente, Edward no estaba a mi lado y yo yacía aun tumbada con miles de plumas a mi alrededor y en mi cabello. Mi cuerpo estaba cubierto por el cálido edredón de su cama y en el suelo aun estaba algo desperdigada toda mi ropa. Quise salir de la cama, vestirme e ir a buscarle; pero me moriría de vergüenza si Edward entrara en el momento que me vestía y eso que después de lo sucedido poca vergüenza me debería quedar.

- Toc, toc – escuché al otro lado de la puerta a la vez que Edward comenzaba a entrar cargado con una bandeja de comida y con una enorme sonrisa en su cara – Hola mi vida ¿Ya despertaste? – asentí – Parece que estabas agotada – sonrió algo pícaro y deposito la bandeja con las tostadas en la cama – anda come algo. Esme aún no llegó y mis hermanos tampoco así que puedes vestirte con tranquilidad – Gateó por la cama a la vez que yo cogía una tostada y comenzó a quitar lentamente las plumas de mi pelo – Hasta así te ves bonita Bella – sonrió y siguió con su tarea.

- Gracias, Edward… - murmuré algo sonrojada.

- Gracias a ti…por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo… - me beso en el cabello.

Ambos comimos juntos en aquella habitación que había pasado a ser nuestro rincón secreto, nuestra guarida, nuestro pequeño nido de amor. Entre risas y besos pasamos el tiempo hasta que devoramos aquellas tostadas y una vez que yo ya estaba espabilada y con el estomago lleno él se giró para que me vistiese tranquila no sin varios comentarios de que hacia un rato no había sido tan vergonzosa y que tenía pequeños arañones en su espalda por culpa de cierta chica a la que no podía mirar. Yo no tardé en vestirme rápidamente y cuando termine le lancé mi chaqueta sacándole la lengua.

- Ya no pienso volver a tocarte, quejica – seguí sacándole la lengua y el solo rió

- Ambos sabemos que eso no sucederá – me besó y yo no me resistí pues ambos sabíamos que él tenía razón.

Edward volvió a silbar haciendo que sus palomas se moviesen para dejarnos abrir la puerta. Lentamente salimos del palomar dejándolo todo tal y como estaba para que nadie descubriese nuestro escondite y tomado de la mano volvimos hacia la mansión. Entramo por la puerta traerá y ya se podía escuchar el jaleo de los chicos en el interior de la casa y el de una voz que me resultaba cálida y familiar.

Entré rápidamente y mientras Edward se marchaba a la cocina a dejar la bandeja con los restos de nuestra comida yo corrí desesperada a los brazos de mi madre. Ella me reconfortó en sus brazos y la escuche sonreír.

- Sorpresa mi niña – rió

- ¡Mamá! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

- Fui a recogerla y lo siento Bella pero la habitación ya está más que lista.

- Gracias Esme – la abracé

- La trataremos aquí en casa y tu madre parece estar mucho mejor, además, soy su médico así que no tendré ningún problema para ello – Sonrió Carlisle y también le abrecé

- Gracias a todos, no sé qué hacer para agradeceros por todo ello…iré a trabajar y os devolveré todo, de verdad no sé como agradecer más que con eso.

- Bella no seas tonta – dijo Alice que bajaba las escaleras dando pequeños brincos y riendo – a fin de cuenta eres la novia de Edward.

- ¿no-novia?

- Bueno si no fuese porque somos jóvenes ya estaríamos casados – escuché la voz de Edward a mi espalda

- ¿sois novios? – sonrió Esme - ¡Ainss soy tan feliz!

- Y además la rubia tonta se tuvo que mudar, cuenta por ahí que un tipo la dejó preñada y por miedo a las críticas se fue con el rabo entre las piernas como la perra que es. – gruñó Rosalie – Esa idiota de Tanya Denalí se lo tiene merecido

- ¿Se ha ido? – Pregunté

- Sí, Bella, ya nada te impedirá ser feliz ni a ti ni a tu madre – Edward me abrazó – ahora sois parte de la familia y protegemos a nuestra familia.

- Gracias…

No pude evitar llorar y abrazarme a Edward con todas mis fuerzas, todo era tan mágico que no podía ser real. No podía creer que algo como eso estuviese sucediendo porque perdí mi diario; pero toda mi vida le estaría agradecida a Alec por haber dejado que Edward se lo llevara porque gracias a él al fin, podía ser feliz.

(…)

Me arrodillé frente a la piedra y deposité con cuidado el ramo de flores. Pasé mi mano por la piedra fría y húmeda y con lentitud la rocé con mis labios.

- Esa es toda la historia papá, ya han pasado meses desde aquello pero así fue como sin darme cuenta me rescataron de mi naufragio. Gracias papá, sé que de alguna forma, esto es gracias a ti, pues sin estar tú presente, tu sola imagen en mi mente me daba fuerzas día tras día para seguir adelante. Sé que ahora voy a ser feliz, con mamá y con mi nueva familia y sobre todo, con él…

- ¿Nos vamos mi amor? – Edward me tendió su mano con una sonrisa para ayudarme a levantarme

- Sí – agarré su mano y logré incorporarme – Gracias.

- De nada, Bella...

Y aferrada de su mano y con mi cabecita apoyada en su hombro caminamos lentamente saliendo de aquel cementerio. No sabía que me depararía el futuro, pero estaba segura de que nunca más volvería a naufragar pues siempre tendría a Edward para rescatarme.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: _**Este capitulo es mas largo como regalo por ser el último. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí y que hayáis disfrutado de este lindo fic. No sé si habrá un epilogo según si me lo pidáis o no. Solo espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis un lindo reviews con vuestras opiniones y con si queréis o no un epílogo.

Gracias a todos por el apoyo y por leer uno más de mis fic.

Con una sonrisa y miles de besos para todos me despido hasta un próximo fic que dentro de nada estará publicado (si consigo sacar tiempo :)). Así que de nuevo muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo fic.

Besos vampíricos para todos [

_**Att: SthelaCullen **_


End file.
